Mistake, Or Fate?
by xCharlie-Groupiex
Summary: Set during OOTP. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad now supervise all classes. For Draco, this rule is a drag. What happens when one day supervising Fourth Year Potions, Loony Lovegood and Amortentia change everything? One chapter left!
1. Chapter 1 How it All Began

**A/N: My response to my own Amortentia challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum, **_**The Dark Lord's Most Faithful. **_**Amount of words must be a multiple of 100. I've always loved DracoxLuna, but have never written anything about the two of them, so I tried to make this realistic as it could get.**

**I apologize if the ending of this chapter of the story is abrupt; I wasn't able to perfect it because my sister just broke her arm and is in the hospital in surgery and I don't have time to write anymore tonight. This is set during OOTP. I hope the writing is believable.**

**Words: **

**Disclaimer: the fact that I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters is nothing new. **

**

* * *

**

**Mistake, or Fate? :**

It had only been a few weeks since Professor Umbridge had passed the rule that each and every class taught in Hogwarts be supervised by some sort of authority—namely Filch or a member of her Inquisitorial Squad—and already the new arrangement was a pain in the ass. At first, the announcement had caused great inconvenience; after all, it was O.W.L.s year for many of the Squad members, and they had classes to attend and studying to do. Shrewd as Hogwart's new headmistress was, however, a way for these Squad members to both obey _and_ maintain their grades at the same time was quickly figured out. Schedules were set only for Draco to discover that he would no longer be going to the Potions class he regularly went to with the rest of his peers, but instead would basically be being forced to spend the time with a class an entire year lower than him, babysitting nitwit fourth years.

To top this all off, one still had to complete all advanced fifth year Potions work if one wanted to be able to pass all right.

_Fantastic. Just fantastic._

She may have been a Ravenclaw, but this did not necessarily mean that she had to be good at everything. After Arithmancy, Potions quickly became her least favourite subject. It wasn't that she was _bad _at it, per say; neither so at Arithmancy, which was why she had decided not to drop it. More so, the reason for her lack of enthusiasm towards the class was that her heart just wasn't in it. This wasn't exactly surprising, considering that, besides her fellow year mates, the class was also very much occupied by Slytherins.

If there was anything that Luna disliked, it was being forced to share the class with those of that House. Even Draco, on Umbridge's orders, was now attending Fourth Year Potions, and he wasn't even in their year! Mixing whatever substances lay waiting for you on the table you and your partner shared as soon as you walked through the door of the Potions' classroom was exciting-though in her case risky businness. There was no denying, either, that Snape couldn't stand the amateurs in his class; though still grudgingly going easy on those of his own House who were in it. He would most likely purposely flunk all of Ravenclaw. This was not difficult to foretell.

Yet all the same, these weren't the reasons for Luna's resentment of the subject. Potions could be fascinating. Not that it really so much had been lately. Not with Draco, and especially Umbridge, now around. Luna would always be the same eccentric as ever, but with Dumbledore out and Umbridge now in the picture, it was getting more and more difficult to find positivity in life like she used to be able to every day.

Luna did like stirring the contents of her cauldron until the liquids were froth. Soon she found that a certain satisfaction could be had in seeing her potion changing hues (though particular shades of blue, purple, and yellow quickly proved themselves to mean disaster), but what was missing was still so painful obvious. Without Dumbledore around, quality of life in the castle simply just was not the same.

Dumbledore's Army was truly the only thing she had going for her now.

* * *

Draco watched the rest of the class, expression far from serene. For some reason. One he wasn't fully able to rationalize or explain. True, it _was_ his job to keep an eye on the class for Umbridge. _Every_ Inquisitorial Squad member had been assigned a class to supervise-generally a class of students that were of a year below the Squad member-for which they would still have to complete and hand in assignments being taught to other fifth years. This was his.

Why then, though, were his eyes glued to the Slytherin ogling Loony, as opposed to actually watching her, herself? The younger boy was staring at her with an expression mixed between curiosity and disdain. Draco couldn't help but scoff at the sight, though nonetheless continuing paying it lots of attention. She may have been Pureblood, but this didn't change what was common knowledge throughout the school. She was strange as anything, this one, so people would always talk.

_Freak._

Potions used to be his favourite subject-even if only because of the opportunity it gave to watch Snape make fools out of the students in it who were not members of Slytherin house. The exception to this turned out, strangely, to be Lovegood. It soon became clear to Draco that no effort was needed on Snape's part for her to fail every potion assigned her. He had a feeling that sooner rather than later she would fail out of the very class, becoming even more of a laughingstock than already in the process.

The prospect was delightful.

Thank Merlin he himself had never been forcibly partnered up with the nut. Whether this be simply because Snape was, as usual, taking things easy on him or sheer dumb luck, was unknown. All right now Draco _did _know, was that he had good reason to feel relief.

Another thing to come under to his notice as he dutifully studied the members of the class was that sharing a classroom between any of the other Houses and Slytherin never ended well; for the other Houses, at least. The sharp scowl that was always on the Professor Snape's face seemed only to become more and prominent as the duration of his class ticked by and still nobody paid any real attention to the lesson he was in the attempt of teaching. Instead, all eyes were on her. Loony LoveGoodie-Goodie with her far away and enlightened, ghostly eyes, and that dazed smile pasted onto her idiotic face.

The fifteen year old couldn't help but ask himself why this was. It wasn't like her insanity was anything new! Then again, though, it would hardly have been possible for the Loon _not _to attract attention-even if the majority of it was negative and often had her on never ending searches for her shoes. Let him ponder no more on the topic.

It wasn't that she was beautiful-though yes, despite the being a year younger and curtain of childishly scraggly hair that still somehow managed to be her crown and glory, because of her heritage, she could be considered cute. People just liked to tease and harass her, play tricks on her to try to make her cry. Boys were actually, more often than not, mean toward the objects of their affections if they were unlearned in the ways of courting them. However, this wasn't the case for Luna. Some quality, probably the daydreamer grin she always wore, just had people disliking her.

Draco couldn't say he liked her much, either.

This was why he was seething when, for the first time, the two of them were paired up together for the making of a major potion. He was up, out of his chair and gaping with his mouth open in less than a second.

"No. No! No. No. No. No. No, no."

"Mind yourself, Malfoy. It is obvious that Ms. Lovegood is in need of your aid."

As he'd known he would, because Snape's word was law, Draco found himself partnered with Luna.

"You mean I don't even have a say?"

Of course he did not.

Snape turned to instruct the rest of the class, leaving Draco and his current complaint unappeased, and Loony was still gazing around her with the same exuberant cluelessness as she had been before. It looked like he was stuck with her.

"Fine, then," though from the harshness in his voice, it was apparent things were far from fine. The Ravenclaw had left her seat and walked up to him, dreamily. "Come with me. For some insane reason or other, Snape has paired us together, but let me make one thing very clear. In no way are you to meddle, handle, or try to help with the potion. Starting _now_."

"If you insist, Draco," was the simple, whimsical reply. He noticed she had a funny, tuneful way of talking. "What potion are we, you, making today?"

She wouldn't be contributing in the making of it, nor handling any of the ingredients. Draco wondered why she should care. Luna was most likely just curious, but even just this worried Draco. He'd so been hoping not to encounter anything explosive today! When it came to Lovegood, such a wish was fantasy.

Hesitantly, they approached a low table; great handfuls of different ingredients lying across its dark wood. Draco came to a realization, and was definitely not impressed by it. Yes, because _that _was a good idea; pairing up two complete opposites and having their assignment be to brew a love potion. For several moments, Draco found that he was almost completely mute, so surprised and against doing this he was. What on earth was Snape _thinking_?

"Draco?" Luna asked, in the same dreamy, singsong voice. "The potion we're making. What is it?"

Draco didn't bother with a response. He was too panicked about the predicament he was in to be able to. "Professor," he attempted to catch the Potions Master's eye, anxiously attempting to voice his complaint.. "Professor, you've got to be joking."

The rest of the class, the fourth years, were brewing Wit Sharpening potions. Draco remembered having made it in class the previous year. Why then, was Loony paired up with him? She was a fourth year, and more than anyone could use a little wit sharpening. Being given no reply from the Potions teacher, the blond crossed his arms, looking troubled.

Life wasn't fair, a lot of the time.

"Just my effing luck," he muttered, beginning to assemble the potion, Luna all the while hovering nearby and watching what he did over his shoulder. Subconsciously he noticed, because she was so near, that around her hung the scent of Herbal Essences (ask him not how he knew the actual name of the brand, because he didn't want to talk about it) and bubble gum, and this only caused the situation he was in to irritate him all the more.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first segment. I wanted to post this all as a one shot for my challenge, but like mentioned in my A/N, something serious came up and I wasn't able to totally complete this in time. I'll post the rest of this response as second and perhaps third chapters. I feel so sorry that I didn't get to finish it in time, but this is the best I can do at the moment. **

**Anyway, whether you liked this or not, please review if you read !**

**xox Sacha**


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened Next

**A/N: Part two ! Thanks SO MUCH those who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys are curious about and/or enjoying this ! Your reviews gave me the push I needed to get started writing this following chapter not to long after the first (not that it made me post it right away, of course) which barely ever happens. So for that I thank you **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'd have to get the rights as well as fight all of his other fans to be able to own Draco, and Luna is a free spirit. Needless to say, they are not mine. **

* * *

**Mistake, or Fate? :**

"Do you have to stand so fucking near?" Not much of a polite person even when he was in a _good _mood, the Slytherin's tone was snappish.

Luna met his eyes innocently, and, cringing, he forced himself to look away. He didn't like the effect those eyes had on him. When she turned the full power of them on and stared into his similar but more clouded grey ones, it was like all brain activity was suddenly shut off, taken away.

He shook his head once, twice, to clear his thoughts, then resumed assembling the ingredients for the potion he was in the process of making, reading the directions from the slip of parchment given by Professor Snape. Luna watched, intensely, but quiet. The least he could be grateful for was that.

Merlin, was she ever distracting.

Keeping himself too busy to be able to think much about anything other than the potion on its way to being created, he didn't allow himself to ponder much on the situation he'd been put into. Doing so wouldn't get the job in need of doing done any sooner, nor any faster drive his newly announced but unwanted partner away. This didn't stop him from being aware of how close she still lingered, though. She hadn't answered his question from before, and though it had been asked rhetorically, he still found himself, despite himself, wondering why she hadn't replied. Would impatient waiting of one of her nonsensical, cryptic answers, turn out to be in vain?

If he wished for a response now, whatever reaction it may induce in him, it was entirely too obvious that he was going to have to insist on one.

"Move," he swivelled as he spoke, avoiding eye contact pointedly, their shoulders having just barely brushed when he'd turned himself around. The movement caused her to do exactly that which he'd intended; back up a few paces. A shudder ran through him at the contact they'd made, however brief it had been. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Quite a bit more nastily than necessary.

For the first time ever, though not skin to skin, they'd touched.

Luna didn't say anything, just continued to watch him work. She wasn't aware of the potion they were making. Draco had quite firmly decided that she wasn't even going to be allowed to try to help. This was rather patronizing, true. Had she attempted to, something would probably inevitably have gone wrong, anyway, but there must be other things with which she could help! Lately, most of the potions she tried to aid in the making of usually only resulted in colourful, messy explosions, but that didn't mean this couldn't change.

Seeing as she had nothing better to do, Luna sat herself down on a stool near the table upon which the potion was being made. Here she would be less in Draco's way—and he couldn't yell at her if she wasn't doing anything wrong, could he? Well... he could. But he wasn't going to, right? He wasn't as much of a jerk as _that_ was he?

"You still haven't told me what potion we're making," she commented, thoughtfully. Then, a possible reason for this dawned on her. "Is this perhaps because you yourself do not know?"

Draco just about froze in his tracks at this, hands full with the ingredients that would be needed for the brew. He had thought that, even with her idiotic questions and observations, she wouldn't be able to get to him, but nonetheless turned to stare incredulously. Not unexpectedly, she stared straight back, full as usual of her characteristic nonchalance.

"You've got to be kidding," the second time today he'd uttered the phrase; although this time, it was directed at Luna, not Professor Snape.

Luna cocked her head to one side curiously, looking very immature and foolish doing so, in Draco's superior opinion. "But of course not, Draco." Her tone remained light, but one could tell that she was feeling energetic, not being put to any use or allowed to help with the potion the way she was. "I am perfectly serious! Do tell."

Draco refused to, however. He wasn't going to waste any of his precious time on this nut. Besides—they were in a room full of people, even younger as they may be. If he could help it, the Slytherin wasn't going to be caught talking to the girl any more than was necessary. How highly embarrassing it would be if anyone thought and then passed it on that he was being civil to her—much less that they were on speaking terms at all!

After that moment's pause, he shrugged the after effect of her question off, carrying on with what he was doing, refusing to give any answer. "Don't... talk," he told her, sharply, hoping that she would do as he asked. "Just sit there, Loony. It's not like I chose for us to be partners."

An indistinguishable look suddenly crossed her face at his words, making her expression even more difficult to read than it usually was, the roundness of her cheeks giving way to the angles of cheekbones as she drew a breath in. Draco wasn't sure, but he thought she might be hurt by his brusque orders, or annoyed, or resentful, or something of the sort. Well, whatever. It wasn't like he cared. She could begin crying right now—not that, in front of so many Slytherins, Loony would ever permit herself to do such a thing—and with this he would still be perfectly fine.

_Good, _he thought, as she quieted once more. _If she's hurt, people can't possibly think I'm being nice to her. Then for my image's sake I won't have to go out of my way to hurt her even more._

It wasn't that he gave a damn about her feelings—because really, he absolutely did not. It just got tired, picking on the same person, all the time. Especially if said person barely reacted to the countless teases and taunts directed their way. Anyhow, Draco had his own things to do. He was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, and with this role came much responsibility.

If it weren't for the new class supervising rule, he'd be attending to the things that lately had been making his life so busy.

Luna, having apparently taken his suggestions to heart, continued to say nothing. She busied herself, instead, with watching Draco work, all the while swinging her legs. This did not help Draco's concentration. He realized he could feel her gaze on him, and it prickled the back of his neck. Soon he noticed, too, that her white legs, which were still swinging, looked to be exceptionally long for a fourth year, even petite as she was.

This was only a passing observation, however. It was just difficult to keep his attention on mixing up the potion when she was, probably intentionally, blinding him with her too white legs. That was all.

"Stop it!" He demanded, after a little while. At the command, Luna ceased the leg swinging immediately, though he could imagined she must be asking herself why she should. Suddenly, the perhaps hurt look long gone, a bemused grin lit up her face, and Draco could tell she had made a discovery. Or, at least, that she _thought _she had made a discovery.

"Oh, I know!" She said. "The reason you haven't answered the question about the potion you're making, and have been being so grumpy, too; you've forgotten. You've got Nargles fluttering about in your head!"

Yes, because _that _was what had happened.

It was time to give the game up. If he ever wanted her to stop talking, anyway.

"I haven't forgotten, you idiotic girl. The ingredients and instructions are right here," and at this he waved the parchment he had been reading off of to know how to make the assigned potion at her, thoroughly annoyed.

"Well, what are they, then?"

Though a clever, sharp minded Ravenclaw, Luna was somehow still simultaneously too naive to guess what was to be expected: that Draco was not planning on letting her in on this information.

Instead, Draco simply walked away, leaving for a brief period to speak with the Professor. Of this Luna had no doubt. Whilst he was off doing so, she chanced a peek at the instruction sheet. It was her right to do so, after all; and, as usual, she was curious. What their assigned potion actually turned out to be, though, caused her to blink in surprise—though the shock was short lived. Luna was very good at coming to terms with new, even if startling, facts.

Something was off, however, about the guide to the composition of the Amortentia potion. Three tablespoons of this ingredient? No, no, no! To correctly form the brew, it must contain at least five more. Luna's mother had been an expert on potions, before she'd moved on to the spell experimentation that had cost the her her young life.

Luna trusted what had been her mother's wise, though also often wacky, judgement more than she did Draco's, or that of this sheet of paper, for that matter. However, wishing to avoid the angry lecture and conflict such an action would surely cause and get her from her partner, the fourth year resisted adding the amount of needed ingredient herself. Instead, nonchalantly, because it wasn't like she was doing anything wrong; she dipped her quill into its ink pot and leisurely changed the three tablespoons needed into eight.

Luna may not be entirely gifted when it came to Potions class, but she _was_ well learned on the subject. She knew that adding more of this particular ingredient was only going to make the Amortentia being brewed all the more powerful. This wasn't what she was aiming for, necessarily—Draco was handsome, this was common knowledge—but she wasn't trying to get him to fall in love with her, even though she _had_ changed the amount of one of the ingredients needed. She'd simply had a whim, and acted on it. If one was going to assemble such an influential potion, might as well knock the ball out of the park while doing so.

So it was that when Draco returned, looking just as if not more forlorn than he had before he'd gone once again to complain about his partnering to Professor Snape, he picked up where he'd left off with the potion. He quickly scanned the page, trying not to glance at Luna, who was sitting in the exact same position she had been five minutes earlier, and internally scolding himself for the way his eyes continued to be drawn to those pale legs. Nothing seemed different than it had since he'd briefly left. To assure himself that he begin to be able to keep control of his gaze, he turned away completely, still reading the parchment and wondering why his eyes couldn't seem to stay off of her. Adding the ingredient that came next, eight tablespoons of it, it was because of his preoccupied thoughts and turned back that he didn't notice when she stood and approached from behind, the only sound giving her approach away being the smacking of the gum she still chewed.

For a reason Draco couldn't fathom, the potion was beginning to look a little strange. Instead of the frothy bubbles that should be beginning to appear as the medley of ingredients were brought to a boil, the liquid looked rather thick, almost as viscous as if it were custard. Cursing at the strangeness of what was happening, Draco grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir. The bottom of the potion looked to be in danger of burning. This wasn't right!

He turned to glare at the fourth year only to be shocked by their proximity and caught off guard by her innocent expression as she blinked up at him.

"I followed the exact directions," he growled at her, after recovering from his initial shock, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a few shakes. "You did something, didn't you? What'd you do, you Loon?"

Two things happened, then, within the span of seconds. The first was the Professor approaching, closing in on the two. Draco was upset, still shaking the wide eyed Luna, who was like a rag doll in his arms. Despite the way she was being treated, on the girl's face was rather an unexpected expression. Though slightly alarmed by the older Slytherin's behaviour, mostly she just looked animated by what was happening to her, exhilarated over the occurring excitement.

Luna was still being held tightly by the shoulders by Draco and brandished back and forth. She didn't really mind, but was indeed curious as to when he was going to stop, and how he'd known the sudden change in the potion had been due to her. Snape, all the while, continued coming closer, looking irritated that he was going to have to deal with the craziness between Luna and his own House's student. Barking out orders and rebuffs as he attempted pulling Draco away, he was not able to separate them before the Inquisitorial Squad member managed to give the younger girl one last, hard shove.

It just so happened that this, of all times, was the moment Luna had decided to blow a bubble. Rocked forward by the force of Draco's hands, the gum right away flew out of her mouth; and only to land directly into and then sink to the bottom of the cauldron full of defected Amortentia potion.

The next series of events passed in a blur. Something in the chewing gum seemed to be strongly reactive to the ingredients in the potion. _Badly_ reactive, it was soon discovered. Luna, Professor Snape, and Draco all stopped what they were doing to stare at the still churning liquid in the pot, nervously anticipating whatever it was that would happen next. A loud rumble made itself heard as the potion, now a sickly brown colour, began rising in the cauldron. Something unpleasant was going to happen.

It was obvious enough that the contents of the cauldron would soon out begin to spew. The severity of the fashion in which this would happen was greatly underestimated, however, because none of the three stepped back and took cover the way they soon found out they ought have. The next moment, there was a loud explosion. Professor Snape soon found himself covered in hot Amortentia muck, from head to toe.

The soaked Professor's face quickly became even paler in pallor than it usually was, then. The Potions teacher could barely speak, he was trembling so violently with pain and especially rage. "D-d-d-" it wasn't difficult to guess what it was Professor Snape was next going to say.

"Detention. Both of you." Each syllable of every word was pronounced precisely. There was no way the Professor's orders were going to be questioned or misunderstood. "Thirty five points from Ravenclaw, twenty from Slytherin. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

**A/N: So that was that ! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist it :) Hope this was enjoyed. I don't know when I'll update next, but it shouldn't take more than three weeks (I hope). I'm not promising anything, but I assure you it will be worth the wait. Next chapter will be the last chapter ! If you're reading this right now, review. I'll update A LOT faster that way. If that is what you want, I recommend that you do!**

**xox Sacha**


	3. Chapter 3 In Detention

**A/N: The third chapter ! Sorry it took so long to get up, I just moved and just got internet access back! I'm hoping it was worth the wait, though. Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Keep it up please, I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

* * *

Mistake, Or Fate?:

"Great. This is just _great_." Though quite obviously, the situation was anything but. "This is all your bloody fault, I do hope you know."

Luna, sitting at the desk across from his, said nothing. Although, she did glance up at the Slytherin, a bit curiously, when he began to speak.

Face in hands, Draco let out an exasperated sigh. If Luna hadn't been sitting so near, present in the Potions room even after the class had long since ended for the same reason that he was, he wouldn't be able to believe the reality of the series of catastrophic events that had occurred one after the other over the course of the day. It was all just too awful to be true! He _was _in the company of Luna and her usual pesky presence, however, mute as she was currently being, and the both of them _were _stuck here together awaiting the start of Snape's ordered detention. Much as he wished the opposite, Draco was aware that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.

As for the current scenario they found themselves stuck in, there was nothing either of them could do. Going back in time and keeping a better eye on Luna instead of leaving her alone with their potion would have been quite effective in preventing the time they now had to spend together, but this of course was not an option. No. This evening, for one of the first times ever, Draco had neither power nor say—even in something very much concerning him! Snape had demanded a detention as consequence for the way the Amortentia potion had turned out, the effect it had had on him, so detention for he and Luna it would be.

The Slytherin couldn't really say he blamed him; hot potion had, after all, exploded all over the professor. All the same, this didn't nearly help to reduce Draco's vehemence as he thought about the circumstances he was at the moment in and those he would soon without a doubt be facing.

Carry out the same detention as-let alone remain in the same room with-that knobby-kneed, incompetent klutz? What could possibly be worse? Face still covered by his hands, Draco let another supremely irritated sounding sigh ring out. If the atmosphere between the two of them remained this silent, with no sign of impending apology from Luna, for much longer, he was beginning to get the feeling he might do something he would later regret.

Maybe this sounded a little weird, but he really was supremely angry with her. It wasn't as if he were about to jump on and attack her or anything (Merlin help him at the way his mind was on this prospect beginning to wander), but making his feelings and opinion on the matter at hand even more known than they already were to Luna could only prove more stress abating than be something to regret.

"You never feel the urge to experiment with the little you know, do you, Draco?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere, and so unexpectedly that the teen in question raised his head. What was _that_ supposed to mean? All in one, the Loon's tone was assumptive, though not belittling, characteristically curious, and the tiniest bit sad. The way her silvery eyes shone said that she was in earnest, but Draco was still unable to take the query as anything but an insult.

"No, you blathering fool! And why should I? Unlike what _you _know, what I do is perfect. Why question or try to change it? The life_ I_ live is great."

Somehow, it didn't appear as if Luna fully believed this. A small smile was spreading across her face as she watched the Slytherin. Draco frowned at her, face feeling hot.

Snape then walked in. The smile left her face and once again Luna's emotions, though she still continued persistent eye contact with the Draco, remained difficult to read.

"Good. You are both here," came the potions master's joyless drawl. "Wise not to have been late. Not that such would often be able to be expected of you."

The words had their intended effect; or, on Draco, at least. Eye contact broke as he resumed shunning Luna, letting his eyes rest elsewhere, instead. Peripherally, her looking at him was still visible for a moment. Really it was just a heart beat longer. Then, she too glanced away.

If he was conscious of the mood shared between the two at the present, this Snape did not portray. Awaiting but not really expecting a response to his previous remarks, he hovered at the front of the classroom, looking down condescendingly upon both students seated at opposite desks of the same horizontal row. Luna couldn't help noting that the professor had washed up since the exploding potion fiasco earlier, as he took a few more seconds of satisfaction from the revenge he was taking on the students. There was no doubt that he was looking forward to the punishment they were about to have to go through. The man's look about him was even colder and more serious than usual, and he was still just standing there.

"Let us get to it, then," and it seemed that the professor had finally gotten his fill.

Suppressing a little groan, Draco dragged himself out of his seat. This was going to be torture. Pure torture, plain and simple. Why had he ever wanted to be an Inquisitorial Squad member? No; the better question was why Snape had seen so fit to pair him up in Potions class with this ditz, in the first place!

On their ways out of the classroom he was stuck at the door behind Luna as Snape made his way out of it. He made a point of looking away from her. He could barely look at her without wanting to make his unhappiness with her verbally and physically known. Not that, only her back facing him, she was given any indication of this. However, possibly his feelings were able to be felt in the air.

Draco wouldn't be too surprised if this were the case. He was certainly furious enough for it! Just in case it wasn't, though, he gave her heel a little kick as she shuffled past the open door frame. Stupid cow. Take that!

In the corridors, oh, how those yet to have made their way to the Great Hall for supper looked at them! His face burned with embarrassment at being forced to be seen with her, but Luna, she simply continued walking, the same blank but carefree expression as she almost always wore on her own. For some reason, this caused Draco to feel the slightest bit nettled. The girl should feel fortunate to be able to walk through the corridors at the same pace as him, it being obvious to any who should look to see that they were on their way to the same destination, together. Even if this destination and being sent there as a duo was very much against the both of their (or perhaps just his, as Luna didn't seem like she really had anything much better to do) wills.

Soon they had arrived outside, where a breeze laden warmth soon enveloped them, this only adding to the obviousness that spring was beginning. It was not so late yet in the season that the sun was delayed in its setting as could be enjoyed during summer days, but far enough along that pretty flowers had begun blooming and birds had recommenced their chirping in the trees. Only a few idlers remained, late for supper, but with a firm look from Professor Snape, even these few quickly made as if to depart. As a result, none but they were any longer currently out of doors of the castle, from what either Draco or Luna could see. On one hand this was a good thing—less witnesses to the two of them having to spend this time together. On the other and not so lucky hand, though, same thing.

Snape really was not at all very happy with them. Heading with him alone toward the Forbidden Forest, it would probably have been better if they could have had all the witnesses they could get.

"This evening you will be collecting ginger," he informed them, full of authority and frowning, as usual. "As you have failed to complete the Amortentia potion assigned you, both shall have to make a Wit Sharpening Potion, for even a chance at a passing grade. Yes, you too, mister Malfoy," when Draco looked as if he were about to interrupt, "—I am aware that you have made it before. You will be supervising miss Lovegood's making of it, and once it has been perfected, you shall both still have to complete the making of the Amortentia potion you failed to succeed in brewing earlier. All this will be done tonight, or you both will be joining me, every evening during supper, no matter how long this takes, until it has been."

Could be worse, Draco mused, much as he'd never really been the sort of person to count his blessings. If only Loony would obey his directions for the Wit Sharpening potion and stay out of the making of the Amortentia, the process of this detention should be able to be finished reasonably quick, without either of them having to miss another meal or spend additional time together, ever again. With the Loon involved, though, he guessed that it was often more effective to visualize the worse case scenario happening, as opposed to the best. Just a simple way to avoid dashed hopes. Draco _hoped_ Luna would pull through, enabling him to more quickly reach liberty and be able to get the hell out of here, but there was no telling whether this wish would manage to be realized.

With her, really, who knew?

"Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, professor." Shaking himself from his daze, he nodded his head, rolling his eyes as Luna, seemingly much more enthusiastically, did the same. Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Snape nodded his own head solemnly in response.

"Very well. Let us begin," and wicker baskets were promptly handed out.

And so they did—Luna sifting through the grass in one section of forest for ginger root, Draco doing the same at another. Detaching the roots from their stubborn connections to the soil was not always an easy task, but the Forbidden Forest was filled with the stuff, and so slowly but surely their baskets became on their ways to being filled. Snape stood a little ways off, wand out in case there should be any hint of danger and looking bored as present surroundings showed no sign of any, leaning against a nearby Yew tree. Whereas Luna would surely welcome an arrival of such agitation, Draco's hopes on the subject were the exact opposite. He just wanted this detention to be over with, as soon as possible, to be able to quickly swing by the Kitchens for a bite to eat before making his way to bed immediately.

This was simply him being idealistic, though, he knew, sore fingers keeping him bitter and reality bound.

"I do wish I had thought to bring my Spectrespecs." The statement came so unexpectedly that at the sound of it Draco straightened and looked around, not having realized it was indeed Luna who had been the one to talk. He turned to her, to glare, only to be slightly thrown off by the sight of her white teeth gleaming in a grin, meant for him no less, from where she stood clutching her wicker basket. "Probably be able to spot stray bunches of ginger much better right now, if I had. I think you would be surprised, Draco, at how useful they really, truly are!"

"What do I care?" He retorted, before Snape's authoritarian voice barked at them to cease their chatter. Stupid fourth year with her stupid nonsense. Why had he even bothered answering, when he needn't have, at all?

"I'm not sure, but do tell," Luna continued to grin, the words spoken more quietly this time so that constantly foul humoured professor would not be able to hear. "Should you find the answer to that question is that you crave a pair of your very own, I might even be able to help you."

Stooping, long hair falling over her face in the process, to gather up a clump of ginger she'd apparently spotted, there was a brief pause after the offer before Luna returned to the topic, getting back on track once more. "My father is the editor of the Quibbler, you know," and here she smiled again; this time proudly. "The issue offering them free long since sold out, but I'm sure I could get you a pair, if you wanted. After all, you being made to be here in detention with me _is _my fault."

True, very true, and yet Draco found himself certain that possessing his own pair of Spectrespecs, whatever such things may be, would not console him for missing supper or make up for being forced to attend the detention currently being endured. "Don't bother," he told her, flatly, then frowning to himself when his tone didn't come out as jeering as he had wanted it to. Lack of energy, he supposed. What else could it be? "I'd not let myself be compared to being as Loony as you for anything."

Continuing searching the area for more ginger root, as Draco did the same, at his words she faltered a little bit. At what was said next, her searching movements faltered even more.

"Anyway, it's widely known that the Quibbler isn't to be trusted. Has an issue featuring an interview with that liar Potter in it, right? I rest my case."

Luna replied with nothing, keeping her face perfectly neutral. The more he talked with Luna the more familiar it became, and this was not a good thing, in his book, so he did his best to ignore her sudden silence and the possible causes behind it. The teen shook his head at himself and his lack of guardedness as he worked at ripping a stubborn cluster of ginger root from the frozen soil. Merlin, could it be? Was he going soft or something?

Maybe he had hurt her feelings, but what did he care? Yet all the same, though he far from feeling sorry for what he had said, the usual gratification received from putting someone else down did not appear. Maybe with this next line it would show up. "Bloody lunatic rag, 's what it is, I do hope you are aware."

Much to his surprise, Luna's head snapped up from where she'd had it lowered, bowed in her continued pursuit of ginger root, when he spoke, yet all the same breaking not her silence. That is, until she murmured, "So that's your opinion, is it? Hmm. Very well," and turned away again, leaving Draco filled with burning albeit very much unwanted curiosity as to what the truth of this new demeanour of hers was and what these words really meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tone openly arrogant and insulted, though he cursed himself for not having the restraint not to reply at all. His voice must have possessed more volume than he'd thought, too, for Snape was now looking over and glaring at the two of them—though the expression seemingly more so indicated for Luna than for him. Not surprising, considering Luna was the reason they had gotten into this mess. Yes, it was apparent to Draco that the glare was aimed mostly at her.

"I may not agree, but I respect your opinion, Draco," was the simple explanation. "That is what that was supposed to mean," and she smiled at him to show that she harboured no hard feelings.

Bloody resilient, this chick was. Wasn't there anything that was able to hurt her or her pride?

There must be. Had to be. Everyone had a weakness in something, and Draco was determined to discover hers. It wasn't that he particularly _wished _to, but more so was it a duty of his. A responsibility, if he wanted to continue holding claim to the title of Slytherin Prince. And this he _did _wish, so attempts at prying into Loony's sentimentality would have to be made.

He'd been just about to open his mouth in order to begin this quest of brutality when Snape began to speak. At this, both students set down their baskets and stood at attention, no longer crouched on their knees with backs bent but now standing fully upright.

"The both of you may now be working hard to redeem yourselves for the...mishap of earlier today, but this does not mean very much to me. I have had to miss supper to be here to supervise this detention, but no longer shall I remain as you collect ginger with tummies rumbling. _I _merit better than that. To the Great Hall, therefore, it is for me, as you two continue working off your detentions. Remain here doing what I assigned you until I have returned."

Draco felt the blood begin to drain from his face. "But Professor-" he entreated, following him as the Professor began to walk away. "Professor, you can't just _leave _us here. What about what could happen to us? What about werewolves?"

"I assure you there are no longer any werewolves in the Forbidden Forest that I have not myself personally taken care of, Mr. Malfoy. You will be fine. Are not you a fifth year, and on top of this have advanced education in the defensive arts? You will be fine, I say! Let go of my cloak!"

"Please, Professor," and here Luna joined in, appealing to Snape's reason. "Anything could happen to us, alone out here. Please reconsider. Dumbledore would certainly not approve!"

It was a good try, but both knew the answer that would be given even before it was delivered.

"You have forgotten Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster here, young lady. It no longer makes a difference what he does or does not approve of."

That shut Loony up.

There was no arguing with these circumstances. Snape stalked off, leaving the students alone together in the woods. Very much against former regulations, before Umbridge had become Headmistress and overtaken Hogwarts, but there they were.

"Prat," once Snape was thought certain to be out of earshot. Darkness had not yet fully come upon them, it being still only as late as around half past seven o'clock, but Draco found himself uneasy all the same. Since being a First Year and scared off from the Forbidden Forest by the hooded figure who'd been after Potter, he felt a good deal of anxiety when confronted with the prospect of remaining alone (or in this case, practically alone) in or even near the forest.

Luna gave a gentle sigh, and so caught up in his current panic was he that Draco didn't even think to feel irritated by the sound. "I miss Dumbledore. He never would have stood for this."

Draco himself had never really been a fan of the geezer, but right now, with the dangers of the forest lurking, he missed the old wizard and rule he imposed of students steering clear of it, as well. After all, it was called the _Forbbiden _Forest for a reason!

He hated to look like a coward, even if only in front of Luna, but the Slytherin just couldn't seem to keep himself from shaking. His wand was in hand and his head darted from side to side in search of threats that were, for now at least, non present. The tie of his uniform felt suddenly very tight, and urgently he began tugging at it, eyes still roving, working quickly to remove it. When it was off, he too gave a sigh, though his, unlike the fourth year's, one of short lived relief and contentment. How could she be staying so calm, like that?

Wasn't she frightened?

"Well, shall we continue? The faster we collect more ginger, the sooner we can get out of here," she gave what seemed meant to be a soothing smile.

"I guess." Sighing one final time, he supposed she was right, and, subconsciously still on the lookout, continued harvesting.

"Don't worry, Draco. I'm sure nothing will happen to us. Professor Snape will be back soon!"

"I'm not worried!" He hissed, but on the inside felt the slightest bit grateful that she was trying to reassure him. If he weren't so intimidated by her remaining more calm than he, he just might (almost, just maybe) find it endearing, even despite the anger he still felt toward her. "Don't talk, and stop distracting me."

If on top of feeling slighted by her valiance he weren't so confused as to how a fourth year could possibly be more courageous than him, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I hope you guys liked this chapter :) It's my favourite one so far. Seeing as it's summer now it'll be a lot easier to get the next chapter up sooner ! I know I say it won't take long all the time, but I think I mean it this time :P Thanks for reading, please leave a review as it encourages me to write faster ! **

**xox Sacha**


	4. Chapter 4 Disappointments

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ! They are really appreciated. I was planning to make this story a three-shot, but it's going to end up being a tiny bit of a longer story. Please review, it will get me started on the next chapter (though not finished) much quicker than if you don't review, this I promise you! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mistake, Or Fate?:

It wasn't that he was scared—because never-mind wishing Snape hadn't left, he wasn't, _really_!—but Draco remained close to Luna as they continued to work, anyway. She seemed to find this funny, he saw, from the chortles she tried not to emit and dubious looks she gave him. At first he ignored her, concentrating on plucking a particularly stubborn clump of ginger from the ground, but after a while it became so intolerable that he _had_ to say something, if he wished her to stop. He was a Malfoy, and a proper amount of respect and humility must be reserved for him. If he allowed the girl to just go on as she would, if one as inferior to him as _she _didn't respect him, how could he possibly expect others to, much less be able to go on respecting himself?

"Will you cut that out, all ready?" The more order than request was demanded snappishly.

Luna gave him a look of pure innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Draco?" She chuckled. "I just-" and here she seemed to be trying even harder not to dissolve into giggles. "There seems to be a Wrackspurt in the area, and it's getting to me."

"Surely." As usual, the Slytherin's retort was a sarcastic one.

At this, Luna saw fit to ask him, "Are you frightened?"

Where had that come from? The nerve of her! What cheek the freak had!

"_No._" Draco injected the denial with as much venom and insolence as possible. "Why would you ask that? Do I look like some snivelling wimp to you?"

It probably hadn't been a good idea to ask this, he afterwards realized. Not if he didn't want to hear a response he probably wouldn't like. Thankfully, Luna surprised him, though, her answer consisting, yes, of her point of view, but not expressed in such a way as was insulting to him. He wasn't really satisfied with what was her reply to him, but at least she was not affirming that indeed she did think him a coward and snivelling wimp.

"You just seem a little antsy, is all," voice filled with naivety and resounding in his ears like wind chimes, looking up at him speculatively with those big, silvery blue eyes.

"Well, not because I'm scared, Lovegood," he informed her, tone still rough, avoiding eye contact so that she would not be able to tell whether or not he were telling a lie. "Just impatient for the time I'll no longer be being forced to remain near you, is all. Would've thought even _you _could have guessed that, ignorant as you are."

The aim had been to hurt her with these words, still on that quest of discovering what her vulnerabilities were, but they didn't seem to have done the job very well. Luna merely smiled, still doubtfully, and continued with her collection of ginger root.

"I'm not scared," though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself, and however much he was wishing he would shut up before he made himself look foolish (though why should he care what she thought? Did he?). "May be doing a useless job without Snape around for advice as to what to do about bloody werewolves, being punished for something that _wasn't my fault_, but no problem. I'm fine," he told her, trying not to begin quivering with indignation the way he felt himself very much in danger of. "Never better, in fact."

Luna smiled a little, knowingly, and attemped, as she had earlier, to reassure him. "So it's just me feeling a bit nervous about having been abandoned to the wolves, then," and though the effort was this time around not as convincing, her words helped to more quickly restore Draco's wounded pride and cease the tremblings, a little.

"Yeah, well," and here he nudged the root he'd been occupying himself with for the last five minutes with the toe of one expensive looking shoe, before turning his head to look at her. "The reason you're not a bloody Gryffindor, then, innit?"

If she'd been amused before, this was nothing to how hard Luna suddenly began laughing, now. Draco stared at her with incredulity as she doubled over, eyebrows raised, not understanding how so trifling a comment could be the cause of such mirth. He prided himself on being witty, but not necessarily a laugh. In fact, most of the time when people sniggered at things he said, unless mean spiritedly at the expense of others, he got offended. It was, to him, quite curious that this be not the case right now.

"Ridiculous," he muttered beneath his breath, shaking his head, but for whatever reason, her current entertainment was greatly entertaining him. He couldn't help himself, couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two, then three, then more (hard as he tried to suppress them), pulling a face, the result of this hilarity, that Luna returned unabashedly, apparently unaware they were not both snickering over the same thing. Whereas she was cracking up at what had been his dry observation, what he was laughing at was her.

When the laughter finally ceased, both were left panting, Luna bent and supporting herself with her hands on her thighs and Draco resting his weight against the nearest tree. She was still smiling at him and he allowed himself what was an awkward part smirk, part smile, part rueful grimace in return. Maybe spending this time with Loony wasn't as horrible as it had previously seemed, though by no means had he suddenly become grateful for it. That was the hardest he'd laughed in a good while.

Since Crabbe had accidentally eaten a Puking Pastille assuming it was a regular candy, actually, and that had been many months ago. Though power came with being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, lately the position had almost been seeming overrated. More power, yes, but also having to answer to a strict and somewhat crazy higher authority, not to mention a great deal less free time.

It was a perk to be on Umbridge's good side, to be able to feel the benefit of this, but the lady was the most changeable person many of the Squad members had ever met. What new rule would she be coming up with next, and would it apply to Squad members?

Eventually Luna straightened, having rid herself at last of all remaining giggles. Draco sobered, too. Though not unpleasantly surprised at having been so diverted by one who had only otherwise ever really been a source of annoyance to him, he was unable to resist feeling slightly embarrassed and self conscious at having so completely let himself go. What would Father say if he could see him right now, laughing alongside this blood traitor? Did Luna think this meant he forgave her for having gotten him into this situation? Just in case, he should probably set the record straight.

"You're Gryffindor worthy in one way, though. You're rash enough not to be fazed by being considered a laughingstock. That's more than I would be able to say for myself." This said nonchalantly, back still pressed against the tree. An insult dressed up as a compliment; a snub in ill disguise.

Ravenclaw as she was, Luna seemed not to grasp the less than flattering insinuation within the words. Or, at least, if she did, she chose to ignore it. She merely smiled again, though naturally not as brightly this time. Not vindictive whatsoever—but then, he supposed this was just the way she was.

"There are a lot of things in this world I'm not fazed by," she informed him, in her usual light, whimsical tones. She seemed to have been caught up in some sort of daydream, for no longer did she attempt eye contact, but instead appeared to gaze right through him. As she returned to her ministrations, he noted that the delight so recently sparkling in her eyes had disappeared so that the sight was now all but a memory. "Bringing a little more laughter into the world is only one of these."

Draco cast a contempt filled stare over her, finding her at once both a curious case and dreadfully silly. "I should think not. Only further proving what's absolutely certain. There's something obviously very off about you."

He couldn't seem to keep from speaking to her, much as he knew doing so was not in his interest. Rather, he should let her go on babbling unheeded, but found that he somehow just..._could not._ And why? Why still did he feel that prickling of wonder at his words being unable to affect her? If such rudeness as he had just bestowed be unable to frustrate, insult, or injure her, what could?

The questions took over Draco's brain and wouldn't leave him alone. What _was _Luna Lovegood? How was it that she was so very different from other girls? He was full out searching all logic for an answer, now, but was unable to find any, and this only provoked and caused him to wonder all the more.

A few minutes passed in which silence reigned while the two continued their harvesting. Well, wasn't she going to answer? Wait, why did he care? In an attempt to distract himself, he continued tugging at that same one ginger root that was still giving him so much trouble. The root was, actually, in a way a bit like Luna herself.

Both had at first seemed easy enough to handle only to possess much more resistance and endurance than outwardly appeared.

Although she had not grown angry at any of the taunts and torments sent her way, and thereby not giving Draco the satisfaction of having achieved what would to him have been considered an accomplishment, she expressed her responses in other, much more unfathomable, ways. At assumptions she shrugged her shoulders and flashed unreadable looks at him and at mean comments offered what seemed to him pitying smiles. It was only natural that this should unnerve him. So natural that it was not unexpected when eventually he got fed up, with her unyielding lack of reaction as well as that of the plant's, and giving an exclamation to convey the vexation he was feeling, kicked it with the same shoe he'd earlier only nudged it with.

Maybe he should give up on the pursuit of discovering the limits of Loony's patience.

Even as nothing else had succeeded in drawing much of a reaction from her, strangely, the sight of her Potions partner so troubled, did. She frowned at his unexpected display of anger, and looking puzzled, asked him, "What is it, Draco? Is there something the matter?"

"Of course there's something the matter! I'm sick of being bloody ... stuck here with you, that's what's the matter!" But at this Luna gave an unconcerned blink and didn't much seem to care about, or even really believe, this.

"What is it about me that bothers you so much, I wonder?" She had reverted to her former calm state, apathetic expression, and gentle manner of speaking.

The bait was there, but for once Draco didn't take it. So far she had persevered in remaining unaffected despite his abuses, and this had made him come to the realization that insulting her wasn't turning out as enjoyably as usually. They hadn't done so before, but now her non reactions were proving very demoralizing in his attempts at getting rises out of her, the way she just stood back and took them. Had her face heated up and tears welled in her eyes as would have so many others, he might have been able to feel fulfillment, but because she appeared to remain so indifferent to his jeers, self assurance provided from a deep rooted security within her that he was unable to touch, he would stop where no satisfaction would be granted.

Antagonizing her, he could now see, was more instinct than source of pleasure. Also, he was running out of original slanders, and doing so really did take a lot of energy. Energy was something he did in large quantities not have right now.

So he remained brooding in silence, back to leaning against that same Yew tree. It wasn't long before Luna had approached. As she did, he grew tense, wary due to being uncertain as to what it was she wanted and was planning to do.

"So I'm the cause of your being upset?" She asked him, not waiting for an answer and kneeling before the particular ginger root he'd been struggling with for so long, in the process getting dirt and tiny twigs and leaves embedded into the skin of her bare knees. Instead of simply pulling at it savagely as he had done, she twisted the part of the ginger root shown above the soil, a few times, this leading to its eventual submission and release from the ground. Then she rose, brushing herself off and handing it to him.

"Thanks," sneered sarcastically to hide any noticeable signs of discomposure, but Luna smiled, broad and happily, all the same.

"Not a problem, Draco. The trick is to pull _as _you twist. All in the wrist!" And she returned to her section of forest to resume her gathering once more.

A while longer passed in muteness as the two continued to work. Draco was managing much better now with the use of the helpful trick, although this he certainly never planned on admitting. Soon he hoped the chore would be over entirely, but with Snape one really never knew. How long had they been doing this for, now? Over an hour, surely?

Seemed almost like the Potions master had forgotten about them.

Luna had began humming and whistling, and though it hadn't much bothered him at first, the joyful tune soon grew tiresome, and he urged her to stop. "Quit it, will you? We've got to be able to hear what's going on around us, and that's not easy with you chirping away."

Luna finished the last few notes of her song then did as asked. "It really doesn't matter what you say," she observed unconcernedly. Her face was overcome with a playful expression. "You _are _scared, Draco. And not just for your physical well being, either."

Annoyed, he scowled at her. Who did she think she was, to have the right to analyze him? "Oh? And what the hell do you know on the subject? You know nothing about me, and I'd rather we kept things that way, thanks."

Luna giggled at him, sympathetically. "Oh Draco, a lot is known by your fellow peers about you. More than you'd think. Just the result of being so popular and in the public eye, I suppose. You care not just about your own safety, but of what others think of you."

Of course he did! He had a lot to live up to, and with her around it was necessary to be extra careful with his image. Her being so ready to tarnish it, werewolves were the least of his problems...

Through his peevishness, however, Draco couldn't deny that he was impressed. What the girl was saying was true, even as he disliked to hear it, but how did she of all people know these things about him? He'd never thought her to be much interested in him, and when he wasn't harassing her they rarely had any contact with one another at all.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Loon," as he worked to maintain as much of his dignity as was possible under the circumstances, being so studied. "But shut up, really. I feel like we're being watched, or something."

And indeed he did. Over the last few minutes the amount of light from the slowly setting sun filtering down into the forest had decreased noticeably, leaving the two of them cast in semi darkness and surrounded by shadows. Muttering a soft, "Lumos," Draco got out his wand.

A suspenseful crackling sound, like someone, some_thing_, accidentally stepping on dry leaves or a broken branch as they approached and attempted to sneak up on them. Exchanging a quick glance with Luna, who had suddenly joined him in holding tightly to her wand and looking near, if not equally, as edgy as he presently felt, he shivered. The sentiment of anxiety quivering in his chest only worsened when the noises of approach grew louder, but when they shone the lights from their wands about them, there could be perceived no visible threat. "Whatever you are, come out right now! Unless you want your sorry arse jinxed off!"

It was at this moment that Snape's pale face and greasy hair came into view, and Draco thought that he had never been so happy to see the Potions master in all his life.

"Don't shoot, Mr. Malfoy," came the professor's drawling, expressionless voice. "Stay your hand, it's only I. There will be no jinxing of anyone's arse, tonight."

Luna attempted to stifle a titter, but Draco merely gave a quiet exhale of relief at this. "Sorry, Sir. Lovegood here got scared."

She shrugged, not unwilling to allow her companion to save face. "We weren't sure whether or not you were a danger, Professor."

Though no smile lit the pinched features, something about his countenance suggested that said professor was more than a little amused at this fact. Soon he had gotten over it, though, and come forward to inspect their progress. Upon peering into each student's basket with illuminated wand held aloft, he tutted his disapprobation. Not nearly as much ginger had been gathered as he would have liked.

"And this is what the two of you have been busying yourselves with for the last hour!" Straightening, he turned on them with a furrowed brow in order to express his discontent. "I would have thought progression would have come a longer ways, with all the time you two have had for following instructions. Heart not in it?" And as neither pupil gave any answer, following came a bark of, "well, and so what's the reason for all this slack?"

Draco rolled his eyes at this sternness. Snape was obviously in a bad mood; apparently an even worse one than he had been in earlier. He was just about to open his mouth and communicate that there _hadn't_ been any slack, they _had _made progression, when Luna took the opportunity of speaking before him.

"We're very sorry, Professor," though however dark the evening had quickly become, the light from her wand allowed the real felt sentiments (hope and humour, that was all that was there) reflected in her eyes to be examined. "You're not going to leave us out here again, are you? Oh, do please say you aren't, Sir. Won't you let us return in for some supper?"

This was something Draco had himself been hoping for, too. "We've got enough ginger root for a few potions, at least_. _Come on, Professor." Though by no means much, if there was any student with a little sway over Professor Snape, it was Draco Malfoy. Snape continued to frown, remaining unmoved and stoic for a few moments longer, but seeing that the wicker baskets were indeed for the most part full, finally gave a curt nod.

Luna seemed to be internally rejoicing, and neither was the Slytherin complaining. "Excellent." He turned a smirk, almost a smile, he was so happy, of satisfaction on Luna, then regretted it a second later. "Thanks Sir."

"Back inside it is, then, but not for supper. The sooner you begin constructing the potions assigned you the sooner you will be free, and I rid of you, and not a moment sooner. First Miss Lovegood shall brew the Wit Sharpening potion while you, Mr. Malfoy, supervise, then on to the Amortentia."

"What? No food?" As they began the return walk, wands lighting the path that would lead them back to the castle—though they had not gone so deep into the forest that when the sun had still been up said castle had not been able to be seen from afar. The so newly acquired feelings of relief drained from the faces of the two students, and Luna's ever glowing smile slightly dampened, at this news.

Of course. Of course he should have known that this would be letting them off too easily, that Snape was far from being this kind. Short lived happiness dissipating, the reason he was being forced to tolerate detention in the first place returned to Draco's mind. Luna smiled at him consolingly, as if to say that all would be well in the end, but he returned the gesture with a hard glare.

"Not until your detentions have been fully completed," and the expression on Snape's face, pure triumph, showed that he was delighting in their dismay.

* * *

**A/N: Please review with input ! Hope this was enjoyed !**


	5. Chapter 5 Amortentia

**A/N: Chapter five, please review ! It will make my day and you will get good karma. That is to say, if you write for fandoms I like, I'll review your stories if you review mine ! This chapter is especially long, because there's a lot to fit in (so many details and new ideas). Also because when writing I tend to get distracted and/or carried away. **

**I can't even tell you how many more chapters left until this story is at an end anymore. I'd guess one more, two at the most, but I don't even know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

* * *

Mistake, Or Fate?:

Everyone was watching as they walked down the hall. Okay, maybe not everyone, as the majority of students had already returned to their Common Rooms, but enough people that Draco cringed at him and Luna being seen together. He distanced himself from her as much as was possible under their current circumstances, jostled together by the tide of students, but it was still too apparent for his liking that the they two and Snape were headed the same way.

He could only imagine what people must be thinking. Luna had in fact been very correct in what she'd earlier conjectured, of his caring a great deal what people thought. By the expressions of mirthfulness and shock on the faces of those surrounding them, they thought he and Luna were together by will, it would seem. Draco would set them straight except for the fact that they were walking too quickly for this to be a possibility. Doing so would also only make him look guilty of the very thing people were assuming.

Just because he wasn't announcing the truth of the matter out loud did not mean others did not see fit to voice their own assumptions, though. There were some who pointed, snickering, as they passed by—mostly Gryffindors—and many who simply looked at one another then back at the unlikely pair as if to assure themselves that what they were seeing was real. Despite these petty disturbances, however, were those who were causes of greater, truer embarrassment. For the most part, these were, surprisingly, members of Draco's own House.

"Stalking Malfoy, eh, Loony?" Muttered a devilish Blaise Zabini in passing. He said this quietly, so that Professor Snape would remain ignorant of the comment, but loudly enough for the intended audience, namely Draco and Luna, to hear. He gave his fellow housemate an impertinent wink. "He your boyfriend now?"

"No way." Pansy was looking outraged at even the prospect of having competition. "She's following him of her own accord, the little trollop."

"He's not doing anything about it, though."

"Yeah, maybe he's a freak lover." Another of his so called friends had joined in on the mockery and seemed to be relishing it.

"Quite possible. Still, never thought I'd see the day."

Draco felt his whole face go red. Luna didn't much seem to mind or even really observe the suggestions or name call, but he was completely mortified. It was one thing to make fun of Loony for being her odd and disapproved of self. It was another thing entirely to be on the receiving end, minding his own business and harassed in relation to her. Was this the way she felt every time she walked the corridors?

He'd never felt so self-righteously on the subject before, but now he could see that when the tables were turned, discourtesy really wasn't much fun.

Still, as they continued on their way he remained completely quiet. Whatever emotions she may be feeling on the inside, Luna wasn't responding to the provocations directed at her. And if she wasn't going to give her persecutors the satisfaction of a reaction, neither would he.

Even if they did deserve a good punch in the face, all three, for the way they were treating them. Or, him, rather. Yeah. Him...

Seemed like it was taking ages to reach the dungeons. Snape was getting farther and farther ahead of them, and the steady gait Luna was maintaining just wasn't good enough for Draco. Especially as he'd prefer not to keep the same pace as her. He quickened his stride, only looking back once when she shifted her gaze from the faces of the horde of students to look up at him. It was with a little, but not much, relief that he walked through the newly unlocked Potions room door.

Luna joined them minutely and sat herself down on the same stool as earlier as Draco rushed to get out the needed ingredients for the Wit Sharpening potion. When she noticed him doing this she rose immediately, advancing quickly to the ingredient cupboard he hovered before and putting her hand on his arm as it reached for a glass container of ground up scarab beetle, to stop him. "It's supposed to be my potion," was all she said, innocently matter of fact, as explanation.

Draco drew back his arm and scowled at her, inconspicuously shaking it out to be rid of the tingles that had appeared with her touch. Tingles that were oddly not unpleasant but that he had a vague feeling he should hasten to rid himself of nonetheless. Strange, the thing was! Only a touch and she'd worked some kind of voodoo on him. Or was it because her hand had been cold to the touch on his forearm, which was bare due to the sleeves of his uniform being rolled up, that it was now covered in goosebumps?

"You're to supervise well and supervise only, Mr. Malfoy." Snape had seated himself and was now reclining behind his desk, rifling through his various notes and papers and paying only scarce attention to the events unrolling around him. Draco had better be paying close attention, for neither teacher nor student wanted another explosion.

"Well hurry the hell up," to Luna as he moved away, to their table. It was impossible not to grieve the lack of food in his stomach or for it not to be hard to recover from Blaise's having so publicly made him look bad. As a result, the delivery of his words was ill-tempered and curt. "I'd like to get this over within the next year or so, if that's _alright_."

Not unusually, his brusque orders were granted with absolutely no recognition from Luna. Smiling at the task in front of her, she unhurriedly flitted about to and fro, light-footed as a fairy, from the table to the cupboard and back again, each time with a different vial or sachet in hand. "Oh, this will be fun, this will be well," she murmured to herself as she heated the gas burner beneath her cauldron. Foreseeing bad things from her enthusiasm, which was exactly what had gotten them into trouble last time, Draco thrust the instructional paper before her firmly. It gave him a bit of a nervous feeling in his stomach when she took only a brief glance at it instead of studying it fully the way he thought it would be better if she did.

"You follow those directions particularly," he ordered her, daring to look into her eyes and expression sincere and serious. "One measure of ingredient extra or too few and I'm telling you, you're not going to like what will happen. What's that that you just put in?"

Seeming to trust that Draco would keep the young eccentric in line, Snape got up and left the room, in pursuance of certain business of his. Distrust Luna as he might, he didn't feel he need or should stay as she drag out the duration of her detention. That was her decision, and he needn't suffer from it. Ordinary rules and regulations, standards that had been followed strictly while Dumbledore had still been in power, had since come to be generally disregarded and/or turned lax.

"Come on, come on," Draco continued to urging her on. She must not be nearly as hungry as he was, for she was absolutely taking her time in making the potion, delighting as she always did in the potion's hue and consistency and amusing herself with dragging her wooden spoon back and forth across its foaming surface. He reached forward once more to speed the process along and help but was blocked access by the moving in front of him of her little self. He blushed as they once again came into contact, this time more wholly, and especially—or so he told himself—at her audacity.

"Nuh uh uh," she chided him, grinning and friendlily but unwavering in her determination and planning to remain steadfast. "Now I really think there _must_ be Nargles fluttering about around you, Draco! Don't you remember what the Professor said?"

He huffed and puffed, beetroot red, practically at a loss for words, he was so frustrated, and not knowing how to properly convey what he was currently feeling to and for her. Resentment, restlessness, surely, and impatience, but something else too. Something that had him feeling hot beneath the collar but that was not quite irritation. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on but felt must certainly be familiar. Something.

"Well why don't you pick up the pace then, if you really want to do it all by yourself like a big girl? You can't possibly be enjoying this." He was almost pouting as he tried to comprehend the reasoning behind her state of what seemed to be never ending cheerfulness. "You're not eager to get this over with? At all?"

Luna simply gave an enchanting little laugh, eyes lowered and fixed on the rotation of her spoon as it stirred the potion, smiling to herself somewhat coquettishly. "You may have friends and plans you're dying to get to, but I don't. And this is my potion, so I'm going to take my time in making it. If you don't like it why don't you go read a book?"

"Fine!" And deciding to take her advice, for the first and hopefully last time of his life, he grabbed a copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and marched to the other side of the room, opening it to a random page and pretending—he couldn't in good conscience stop his supervision of her for _real_—to begin perusing it furiously.

Even only pretending to read soon proved difficult, however, because ever merry Luna had taken up humming again. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that!" He was really hoping she was sticking to the directions as she added the necessary armadillo bile and ginger root they had collected to the potion.

For maybe the hundredth time that night, he thought over the events that had landed him here, in this such an inconvenient position. The fate of his night, no, the fate of his _week _was in the hands of a bloody lunatic—because of course if both the Wit Sharpening and Amortentia potions were not successfully completed by the end of the night, both he and Luna would have to miss supper and continue with them for as long as it took to do so. Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to handle another detention, should this the case be. Of the three, supper was his very best loved meal of the day. Chicken Parmesan wasn't offered in the mornings at breakfast!

Just thinking about his favourite food had the teen's nourishment denied stomach gurgling mournfully. So, he was stuck between listening to Loony's incessant humming or sounds of his neglected appetite. Super.

At least Luna had a tolerably good voice, though. It was more her song choice than the quality with which she sang it that was source of pain. Right now she was crooning a mix between a Christmas song and Rain, Rain, Go Away. Draco did not know these, having unlike her never really been submitted to the listening of muggle songs, but he did know that they seemed awfully repetitive and were proving to be more than just a little annoying.

"Are you almost done?" He couldn't help demanding. "Merlin, you take forever!"

Luna grinned at him and stirred more rapidly. "Nearly!"

Hungry, crabby, and wound up, he threw his book roughly aside. "How much longer? Hurry!"

At this Luna's smile transformed into an troubled frown. "Draco, do please treat the book with more respect. It never did anything to you."

Luckily, at this moment, Snape returned, or there could have been no telling what Draco would have said in reply. Just as the professor had approached the Slytherin to retrieve his missing and abused book, shooting him a scowl for not more gently utilizing the thing, did the younger man's empty stomach decide to growl. As it did, Draco looked up at his teacher with accusation creasing his brow. It may be entirely Luna's fault that he was stuck here, but Snape had definitely not been trying to make things any easier for him. Some family ally _he_ was turning out to be.

Professor Snape did not have a favourite student. He disliked most of the youths within Hogwarts equally, excepting most Gryffindors and Harry Potter, of course. Had he had a preferred pupil, though, this person might just have been Draco Malfoy, if not the ambitious Theodore Nott. This, however, did not prevent him from feeling pleased at being the cause of said Malfoy's present wretchedness.

"Would you like to know what I had as a late supper, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco, in fact, did not, but felt that Snape would most likely inform him either way. What he therefore said was a biting, acrimonious, "_What_?"

The potions master afforded a self-complacent smirk. "Some sort of chicken stuffed with something...cheesy. Very tender. Very good."

Draco's hunger grew about five times stronger. He couldn't restrain from asking, "How...H-how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The chicken."

"How was the chicken what?"

Draco exhaled loudly. "How did it taste?"

"How did the chicken taste what, Mr. Malfoy?"

Then, realization dawned. "How did the chicken taste, _Professor_?"

Snape might as well have licked his lips and made a slurping sound for how enthusiastic about the meal he seemed. "It was delicious."

Draco let out a long sigh and hoped beyond all hope that Luna had finished making the potion. He really hated the professor sometimes.

"I'm done, Sir!" Luna was beaming as she waved her wooden spoon in the air, filled with excitement. She also did so to grab the others' attention.

So there _was _hope of being fed tonight. What a relief!

Draco was already going through what would be needed for the Amortentia potion in his mind as Snape went to analyze Luna's Wit Sharpening potion. Not much longer! Control of his appetite's future was now within grasp, and was he ever grateful. Soon he'd be making his way to the Kitchens to stuff his face. There had better be a plate of chicken Parmesan left for him...

"Decent, though as I expected, not in the least above acceptable. Fine. You have leave to carry on with the both of your Amortentia potion."

"Put those back," Draco inclined his head to the sachets, containers, and wicker basket sitting upon the table, then began assembling the newly required ingredients as she did as she was told. Snape returned to his desk and became absorbed in his own affairs. Food food food, soon soon soon! He felt like he had as a youngster as he awaited presents on his birthday. "Come on, no time to lose!"

Maybe it was Mrs. Norris the cat or simply the wind whistling through the castle walls, then, but it sounded almost like in passing the potions room something laughed softly. Teacher and both students looked at each other, then back at the door closing the classroom off from the hall. "Peeves," was all Snape said, and within seconds he was out that door.

Having returned the things to the cupboard, Luna came skipping over to her to stool looking gleeful and proud of herself. "Did you see, Draco? My potion, I mean? It was my first really successful one; nothing exploded or anything!"

If he hadn't been so focused on finishing their last potion and especially food and getting out of there, Draco would have found her childish joyfulness rather entertaining. As it were, though, he was too distracted. He switched her cauldron with his and lit the burner beneath it, inattentive to her continuously absentminded chatter. "Sit down and don't touch anything. I mean it, Luna."

He realized afterwards he'd called her by her name for the first time, but he was tired and so couldn't really be blamed for the slip of the tongue. He was, in fact, so tired that deciding not to dwell on the mistake was barely even a consciously made decision.

"So how do we do this, exactly?" She enquired from her stool bound position, watching docilely as he began assembling the potion, blinking up at him as innocently as might a baby or curious lamb.

"I don't know what _you're_ doing," though his mind was very much elsewhere and he was hardly listening as he sorted out what ingredients would be essential to the mixture, "though by no means stop doing it. What I'm doing is rather obvious. Starting up the potion, as you can see."

"Yes, but starting it up how? What's added first, what's added second?" She looked keen on learning.

"What does it matter to you? You're not touching the potion." He continued with his occupation, not even bothering with looking at her as he shrugged off the questions. He wished she'd just let him concentrate on what he was doing so that he'd be able to more quickly finish the making of the concoction. Unfortunate indeed it was that there really wasn't much he could do to encourage this—telling Lovegood to shut up only ever produced a temporary solution to her perpetual babbling.

"But I want to know," and as he did look up this time he noted a slight petulance suddenly about her as she stared at him, still blinking her eyes as if trying to thaw him into a better disposition. "Come on, we're supposed to be doing this together. I know you're mad at me for getting you a detention, and I'm sorry, but I've been regretting all night. There's something in it for both of us if you explain the process to me. I'll get to learn and you'll be free sooner with me knowing what ingredients to pass to you!"

It did kind of make sense when she put it like that. There was nothing Draco wanted more at this moment than to sate his roaring hunger. The quickest way for this want to become a reality was to allow Luna to be a bit of help. "All right, fine," he gave in, wearily, "but do _exactly_ what I tell you." And he went on to explain how one made Amortentia potion: what ingredients were needed and when.

"Chop those up," Draco was all business as the construction of the potion began going under way. "Pass that."

"The colour's absolutely captivating, already." Luna was, as usual, talking away.

"Yeah, yeah. Get going!"

She looked only too pleased to comply and had so far not strayed from his instructions in the least. He felt peculiarly contented with her—or with her assistance in speeding up the time it would take until he was free to go eat, at least, because naturally, food was at the moment the main thing on his mind. That was, until the Amortentia really began to develop. The closer they got to the final result of the potion the more fidgety Draco became. Snape wasn't back from his disciplining of Peeves yet, and though the production of the potion was complete and had gone smoothly up to now didn't mean one error on Luna's part wouldn't cause the whole cauldron full to once again explode.

So it was that when he caught a whiff of something sweet and sugary, Draco panicked. "What's that?" Without warning he had whirled on her, placed his hands on either of her cheeks, and made her open her mouth. "You're chewing gum again, aren't you?" Recalling the effect of her gum combining with Amortentia potion, he doubled his efforts at finding it before it should be too late.

Investigation strictly technical, he tilted her head back to search the roof of her mouth and ordered that she move her tongue. Nothing so far, but then again at the first sign of his suspicions she'd probably swallowed it. Unknown to him, as he looked for it, Luna was given the opportunity of studying his face. Absently, she decided then that though his manners were atrocious and his conduct could use a little work, he had more emotional eyes than fore-mostly appeared, and actually a rather pleasant face. It was the smirk he always wore that gave him the appearance of cruelness; for, not wearing it right now, though he sported the slight blond stubble of a man, he looked to her like but a frantic young boy searching beneath his bed for monsters.

His grey eyes shifted back and forth as he studied between her white teeth and observed her uvula. The black band he wore around his wrist, currently stationed near her face, smelled of leather, Luna noticed. "Okay," and he moved back, releasing her. It was only then he recognized how close they'd been and how intimate a position shared, and his eyes widened at his own unthinking.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," Luna remained as she'd been, perched upon her stool. She didn't look affronted, but thoughtful, maybe a bit curiously surprised at his actions at most. "If you'd asked, you know, I could have told you I wasn't chewing any."

Draco scoffed, a defensive sound. "Not like I _wanted_ to touch you," he muttered, flustering. "Forget about it," he turned from her, "let's get this thing done."

As all the needed ingredients of the potion had already been added, it was now therefore really only a matter of mixing the Amortentia for it to be entirely considered done. "How beautiful," Luna sighed dreamily. The look on her face was one of a sort of fondness as she gazed into the cauldron. "Just think—twenty minutes ago your cauldron was filled with nothing at all, and now look at it. Now that I've successfully made up and helped in the making up of two successful potions, I feel like I could accomplish anything in the world."

Draco wasn't really listening. His mind was focused on other things. _Food_. Chicken Parmesan, salad, something sweet, he no longer even cared, he just wanted some form of sustenance right now. Something sweet might even actually hit the spot.

Hell. He was so famished he'd even gladly have chewed a piece of gum right now.

He could imagine chewing, practically taste, essentially smell bubble gum. Sticky bubble gum, candied and sweet in his mouth, on his tongue. Luna's tongue. Luna's mouth, Luna's lips, Luna's teeth, Luna's smile. Luna had plump lips and a nice smile.

He had to at least give her that...

_Loony_, he meant. But why had she come to mind, anyway?

_I need to get a girlfriend, _he thought to himself, pushing any thoughts of her aside. It was true that it had certainly been a while. Though he in no way had any feelings for Luna, couldn't possibly have any feelings for Luna, it wasn't strange that he should feel a little...admiration...for her good looks. He was a teenage boy. Not out of the ordinary that he should appreciate her appearance, whatsoever.

Right?

Right.

Not privy to Draco's internal battle, the object of his former considerations amused herself with prattling on. "-Most powerful love potion in the world! Isn't love a beautiful thing, Draco? What do you smell?"

Draco was smelling a variety of things. In addition to that familiar but yet unplaceable sweetness was something misty and floral, like a sort of aromatic perfume or shampoo. All he said, though, was, "Not that it's any of your business, but chicken Parmesan." It was the truth. He smelled this too.

Luna smiled at him,"Then you must be a big fan of it! I smell something sort of fragrantly syrupy but with a sharp edge to it, like rubbing alcohol, and something else like suede. The first kind of reminds me of the shaving cream my dad uses, or hair gel or something." She shrugged, still smiling. "Something like that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I really don't care, Loony." Now where was Snape so he could get out of here?

The memory of the feel of the Ravenclaw's soft face between his hands still had his pulse pumping. The sooner he got away from her, the better.

It was sheer dumb luck that the potions master re entered the classroom at just this moment. "Finished I see," he said. "You must be thanking your lucky stars." He proceeded to check the potion out and seemed satisfied enough with the final result. "You may go."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He and his stomach both made groaning noises of relief as he made his way to the door. At last, he was getting out of here! He was so grateful he almost gave the unworthy professor a grin. To the Kitchens it was!

Looking over his shoulder a last time before he left, it was with almost hysteric incredulity that he saw Luna, still seated on her stool, asking Professor Snape what it was _he_ smelled.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter ! The next (and possibly last) one is nearly all written out, but I think I'm going to hold it hostage for a little bit. I really appreciate those who have been reviewing, but am also really disappointed that not altogether very many people who have been reading have been. Until I see more reviews I'm not going to update ! Sorry to those of you who've already been doing so**** :/ **

**Hope you enjoyed this !**

**xox Sacha**


	6. Chapter 6 Before and After

**A/N: Longest chapter ever, and it's not even the last. I'm writing one more chapter which will hopefully be uploaded soon and this story's done! Draco has certainly come a long way since the beginning, but hey, that's Luna's effect on him for you! ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW with your comments. I made quite the effort with this hugely long chapter, so it would be great if you could return the favour :) It's almost _thirteen_ pages.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

Mistake, Or Fate?:

He was just about running as he made his way to the Kitchens. Not a second to lose, hunger pangs spurring him on. He hadn't eaten since lunch time in the Great Hall, so it was with much happy feeling that he tickled the pear of the fruit bowl painting on the door and walked in.

House elves were immediately upon him. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy sir," greeted one of them, a big eyed creature dressed in tattered rags. Not much different looking than all the rest of them. "What may we helps you with?"

Draco was well known by the kitchen house elves. He often stopped by for midnight snacks or special requests when something in specific was wanting to satisfy a craving. Sighing in blissful contentment, he sat down in the nearest chair and set his elbows on the counter before him. "Chicken Parmesan, and quickly. I'm starving."

"Yes sir, right aways sir!" The little thing squeaked, and scurried off to do his bidding. This left the newly detention freed teen alone with his thoughts and musings. At least, he would have been so, had someone not come into the Kitchens and joined him at exactly that instant.

"Oh, hello again, Draco," and Draco thought he must be dreaming.

"You've got to be kidding me." He swivelled in his chair. Just as he'd thought, the very person his musings had just been in reference to. "Not you again."

Would he ever be rid of her? Did he want to be? An hour ago the answer to this question would have been yes, but now he wasn't so sure. When she wasn't getting him into detention, she was tolerable, and there was no denying she could be very amusing. Nice to look at, too.

What was going on? Even he knew this didn't sound like himself.

"I just _had_ to come here for some pudding," she informed him cheerily, choosing to seat herself in the chair right beside his, their thighs touching. "I eat pudding almost every day. You know, I could even smell it while we were making our Amortentia potion!"

He could see why. With how much she was talking about pudding, there wasn't a doubt that she was very fond of it. He allowed her to go on talking without comment, looking away like he wasn't paying attention when he heard every word. Now Luna was talking about the reasons _why _she loved pudding so much. It's taste, gluey texture, and slickness where only a few of these.

He'd been busying himself with trying to keep his mind on impatiently awaiting his chicken Parmesan, but at what she said next, all pretence of inattention vanished.

"You know, pudding can actually be appreciated in more ways than one. Sometimes I use it as a face mask. I noticed some of the girls in Ravenclaw putting yogurt and oatmeal or honey on their faces and wanted to experiment with pudding. The result was actually rather positive—but then, I always knew there was a reason I liked it so much!"

Draco knew he must be looking quizzical. Just when he thought she couldn't get any weirder...

"I'm glad Slytherin girls don't go doing things like that." He imagined Pansy's face covered in pudding and felt like laughing. "Give our women a bad name, 's what that would do."

Luna looked perplexed at his certainty. "Why, I'm sure they do, Draco! All girls have put some sort of food on their face for beauty purposes at some time or another. Boys too, come to think of it."

Draco thought this over doubtfully. "Maybe your Ravenclaw boys and Gryffindor friends, but not me, or anybody in Slytherin. I wouldn't be caught dead looking so foolish. Pathetic!" But his food had arrived and, taking a heavenly first bite, he was soon distracted.

Luna gave him one of her looks, again. "What makes you care so much what others think, I wonder? I've been asking myself this question since we were teased by your friends in the corridors, but have still yet to find an answer. Why? What's the real reason?"

Usually he'd be on his guard against such a question, wary of the curiosity behind it. At the back of his mind, he knew he should be. With his mouth full and stomach soon to be also, though, it was difficult to see the harm in almost anything right now.

"I dunno," he shrugged, swallowing and looking at her. "Impossible not to. Everyone does. Even you do."

Luna tilted her head to the side as if she didn't quite agree, yet said nothing. He watched her watching him, grey eyes meeting silvery blue, each wondering what the other was thinking. Then Draco frowned, remembering he didn't like being questioned. Never had, even if at the moment being so didn't feel as annoying as it usually did, the questions solemn instead of accusative as they normally were on the rare occasions people dared to pester him with them.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" It wasn't quite snappish sounding. He didn't have the energy—or, strangely, the wish—for that. "You can't say you don't. Admit it, you do too."

Luna nodded, characteristic whimsical smile on her face. The sight of it brought back flashes of the feel of her face in his hands, memory of the exact colour of the tongue behind those pretty lips, and with their thighs still touching, he had to clench his fists to subdue raging testosterone. She gave a quiet, "Thanks," to the elf who handed her a bowl of pudding and scooped a spoonful of it into her mouth, savouring it, swallowing steadily, before answering. Draco listened intently when she finally spoke.

"I did," she told him. "Still do, but only to a certain extent. There's no point in living by others' standards, _I_ think. Then I wouldn't even really be living for myself. I'd be living another person's definition of a life."

Resuming eating, he rested his chin on his fist, elbow on the tables, other hand busy with his fork, as she continued. He chewed quietly as she spoke, not interrupting, mulling her words over.

"What I mean to say," and here she gave him a wry little smile, "is that I'm myself, always have been, and always will be. If somebody can appreciate me, even like me, for that, great. If not, I'm not going to change who I am for them. Just like with you and food on your face, changing to fit others ideals is something I've promised myself never to do."

Her voice was soft, matter of fact, but impassioned, and something clicked inside at the reference to himself. Well! He'd certainly never thought of things _that _way. How strange to see from her point of view. He even noticed a thrilled, alleviated feeling in response to her speech, to the truth and good reason within them.

Not judgemental whatsoever, was what she was. He could be himself, his very worst and very best, and she wouldn't bat an eyelid. There was something reassuring about that, like he didn't have to work up the energy to pretend around her. Maybe he really didn't have to be on his guard with this girl.

Her philosophy was so pure, her resolve to stay true to herself so steadfast that it soothed him. He could ponder over the mystery she was all he wanted, but that wouldn't change what he'd come to recognize her perspective, her, as. Pacifying. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, just listening to her.

Her words had him questioning why he bothered putting on airs, playing a part in order to maintain his social image and standing. It didn't make him happy, so what was the point?

He'd come to kind of admire her, he realized. Slowly but surely the knowledge of what must always have been there dawned on him, made itself known. She was strong but at the same time soft, safe. He felt safe with her, even as much of a danger to his reputation she was. He didn't even really mind feeling this way so much, anymore.

Was that weird?

He must really be completely exhausted, because for the first time in quite a while, Draco didn't feel anxious or vexed about anything. Not about what his friends would have to say to him when he got back to the Common Room, what, should anyone seem him here with Luna right now, they would think. He wasn't even feeling the pressure of being on the Inquisitorial Squad and having to find out what Potter and his friends were up to. The lights low, a meal before him, a wonder of a girl's pretty mouth speaking wise words. He felt at ease, completely at peace.

He didn't know when or how exactly he'd gone from thinking of Loony as a freak to wise and pretty. Maybe because he was, to use the expression, 'stuck in a rut' in the romance department, and her good looks and, let's face it, enjoyable presence were accentuating feelings that he needed a girlfriend. Maybe there really was more to her than he'd previously been able to see. It no longer mattered. There would be no changing what he thought of her now, whatever the case.

"Don't you think?" Luna had been mumbling on, as usual, and was now staring at him blankly, awaiting an affirmation to a question she'd asked. Draco blinked and nodded, turning back to his half finished plate of supper quickly. This sympathetic, enlightened kindliness was a danger, had him feeling like he was about to willingly spill his every secret to her. He couldn't get his mind off of the affected, relieved feeling that had begun spreading through his body at her explanation of why she was the way she was.

He was in uncharted waters, but not even in the company of his parents had he felt more secure or understood. He had to get a hold of himself. He didn't mind no longer finding her bothersome, but didn't understand why he didn't, was utterly confused by this. Obviously, he was getting much too comfortable with her, but what could he do about that now? He couldn't pretend to feel otherwise; it was an Amortentia potion and realization too late for _that_.

"So why do you change yourself, Draco?" She asked suddenly, not making eye contact like she'd thought of the question only in passing. Her attention looked to be rather fixed on enjoying her pudding. "You didn't really answer before. You care a lot about what others think, but what's the logic in doing so?"

He arched his brows patronizingly at her, but really only out of habit. "What makes you think I change myself? Don't flatter yourself, Loony. I'm not just a jerk to you. I am to everybody."

Now Luna was the one with her eyebrows raised, hers out of astonishment at his statement. "A jerk! What do you mean, Draco? Except when you're bothering Harry, I think you're a really nice guy!"

Of course, at this he began laughing. Inhibitions gone, focusing only on the moment and hilarity of what the girl had just said, behaving absolutely un-Slytherin like and absolutely not caring. He pushed his plate away from him so that he could bury his face in his arms folded atop the counter top. This was too good, just _too_ good.

A nice guy? "Oh, Luna," he chuckled, as she observed him and noted to herself that this, unlike the one he used when taunting others, was his real laugh. "Loony, Loony, Loony. That was rich. You're gold."

Still not quite understanding in what way she was cause of his laughter, Luna beamed at him. He thought she was gold? "Why, thank you, Draco! From the start I always knew you were a nice guy, and you just proved it further!"

What a riot. Calling him a nice guy was very off, but yet he couldn't help feeling a little flattered at having been so, despite the misconception. Nobody had ever told him he was a nice guy before. Well, when not using sarcasm, anyway. Today had been filled with the firsts of many things.

"Er, right." As rapidly as the mirth had appeared, it disappeared, though. He still felt relaxed, but the confusion always lurking beneath the surface was still very much present. It made an appearance again now. "Whatever you say," scornfully, as was his nature, but no spiteful edge to his voice.

Luna giggled a little, quietly, for what reason Draco had no clue, then dug into her pudding again. She licked her lips when some of it smudged onto them in her eagerness, then returned her piercing gaze to him. Only then did he recognize that he'd been staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've been being horribly unthoughtful, haven't I? Did you want some, Draco?"

He gave a little sigh, comfortably full, emotionally whelmed, and incredibly tired. "No. I hate pudding."

Luna looked as if he'd just told her he had a crush on Umbridge, appalled beyond measure. "How is that even possible?"

He shrugged, too much in his own head and emotions to pay much attention. "I don't like it." He'd always found it made too much of a mess to be something that could be very much enjoyed. From a young age it had been drilled into his head to stay away from anything that might stain expensive clothing.

"Maybe your tastes have changed, though. Maybe you ought to give it another try."

"I don't think so."

She grinned at him impishly, full spoon in hand and extended toward him. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Nice try, but no, Loony."

"Allergic?"

He shook his head.

"Come on, Draco. Broaden your horizons a little!"

"I thought a person shouldn't change for others," he smirked at her, but acceded, "fine, but only to get you off my case."

He leaned forward and accepted the spoon she held before him into his mouth, blushing at the enthusiastic smile she imparted as he swallowed and scenarios filling his mind that being fed by her provoked. Being fed by a girl... It was actually kind of sexy. There was an intimacy to it most wouldn't expect. Eyes locked with Luna's, he leaned back slowly, suddenly bewildered and giddy.

Wow. He wasn't sure why, but he'd really liked that. Never mind that she'd been teasing them earlier. As soon as he returned to the Common Room he was going to have to pay a visit to Pansy. He couldn't remember ever having felt more stirred, um, excited, alive.

"So?" Now Luna looked hopeful.

He was still flushed as he replied, "Turns out, it's not so bad."

He had to get out of here, though. It had been such a while since he'd even so much as kissed anyone that if she kept this...whatever this was, up, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Being genuine with her was one thing, but he still wouldn't want anyone, even only house elves, knowing if he made a move on Luna. Less and less was he beginning to care what others thought, but his caution toward his reputation was still far from gone entirely. If he did decide to work on being true to his own values instead of conforming to the expectancies of others, which he thought he might, accomplishing this was still going to take some time.

"I'm gonna go." Luna made as if to follow him as he rose from his chair, but he stayed her with a wave of his hand. He wasn't ashamed of walking with her, but very much in a hurry to get away from the temptation she posed.

"Okay!" She smiled complacently. How was it that she was nearly always smiling? On the one hand he was sort of fascinated by it, but on the other a little distrustful. He never could tell whether she was making fun of him, truly joyful, or but being her eccentric self.

"You stay here and finish your pudding."

She took a big bite to show how according she could be.

"So you're staying here?" He remained standing awkwardly before her, arms at his sides, clenching his hands because he didn't know what else to do with them.

Luna blinked innocently up at him in that endearing way that she had. "Yes."

"Okay." He nodded, to himself, half relieved half sorry to be leaving her. She certainly made for interesting company, among other things...

"Okay. Bye, Draco!"

She waved jubilantly and took another bite. Then, with a single, sweeping backward glance from him she was watching Draco leave, spoon still in mouth.

All day he'd been thinking how great it would be to finally get away from Luna, but now that he actually had, he found he couldn't relish it as he'd anticipated. He was still completely baffled as to his own feelings and sudden change of heart toward her, entirely confounded, but the new found vigour being so close to a girl since not lately having had much chance soon took place in occupying his thoughts.

He was so busy with his studies and the Inquisitorial Squad these days that his love life was virtually nonexistent. True, he was considered a catch throughout Hogwarts—at least, when it came to his appearance—but the past few months he hadn't really been much sought after, or had the time to woo anyone, either. How was it that he could have possibly forgotten the placidity that came with being around an attractive female? Yes, he had been keeping himself quite busy, but still. Irregular, implausible of him.

He continued reflecting on the subject as he made the familiar journey down to the dungeons, traversed the empty halls. The candles lining the walls cast a warm glow over him as he passed through their projected luminosity, flooding the otherwise darkened corridors with both light and shadows. Being a Prefect, he felt secure of himself walking alone in the halls at night, yet, more out of appreciation for it than anything, still stayed close to the candles' radiance.

Slytherins, Malfoys particularly, were considered as dark. Draco, however, quite liked the effect a warm brightness bestowed on him. It gave him the feeling drinking hot Butterbeer on a cold day did; a melting heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, tingles. Similar, very similar, to the feeling he felt when in presence of the splendor that were women. The feeling he'd only today begun feeling when in close proximity to Luna Lovegood.

Best not to think too much about her, though. There were still so many unanswered questions about her and him, their relationship, things he didn't understand. He could wonder all night about them, whether it was he who had changed or her who had become more likeable, but in the end he didn't really think it would change anything or make the answers any more clear.

It was late and most of Hogwart's Slytherin community had retired to their dormitories by now. Only a handful of students remained seated by the fire, a small group, mostly saying nothing but occasionally conversing back and forth. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise. He thought he would have been happy to see Pansy, having returned hoping she'd still be up, but to his surprise wasn't. On the contrary, he felt the rejuvenating optimism and sensations of protected vulnerability being with Luna had brought out in him drain away at the sight of her, leaving behind his regular untouchable disdain.

He should have known they'd be waiting for him. They'd already spotted him, too, so there was no trying to sneak away, now.

"So, Lover Boy returns!" Blaise crowed, smiling fake beatifically, words coated in mock delight. "We were beginning to wonder when you'd get back."

"Snape was being his usual stubborn self," was the only explanation Draco grunted. "Kept me far longer than was necessary."

"Mm, so that's the reason, is it?"

Draco bit back a sigh and shrugged, making as if for the stairs. At this, a series of protests sounded out, and Pansy's arms were soon wrapped around him restrictively in something she seemed to think longed for, unaware that the person in her grip might not feel the same. "Where are you going?" Upstairs, this was obvious. "Stay."

Impatiently, he shook her off. "Nah, I think I'll go to bed. Long day. Snape really took the mickey out of us," he smirked, caught up in the humour of what was only now laughable.

Let down, Pansy pouted, but Blaise had picked up on something she hadn't and questioned, "Us? You mean you and Loony?"

Draco's jovial smirk was quickly gone and his expression guarded. "Yeah. Me and the Loon."

Crabbe and Goyle, dim but not completely unobservant, exchanged confused glances. Even they could tell their leader was behaving abnormally, that something was up. Friends' stares making him ill at ease, Draco made as if to part again, only to be once more prevented from doing so.

"What, don't tell me you've got _no_ dirt to dish about spending detention with Loony."

"I'm tired, Blaise. I'll go to bed if I please."

"Ooh, I'll come with you," Pansy jumped to her feet, smiling lewdly.

"Come on!" Blaise was perfectly indignant. "Hearing about your detention is the whole reason we stayed up waiting. You'd not deny us a laugh, would you?"

Draco was and always had been a good storyteller, even if he did modify the truth to bring more excitement to his tales, most of the time. Luna was good material, too, a subject well capable of turning an audience hysterical. Yet, though discomfited by the expectant stares of those regarding him, besides this really not sure how he felt, what he did know was that he didn't want to talk to them, tell them absolutely anything, about her. That and that though not fifteen minutes ago he'd been thoroughly wound up, Pansy had just slid her hands into his back pockets and he was wanting nothing to do with her.

"Get off," he pushed her away from him, not roughly. "Find somebody else to share a bed with." Turning to Blaise, "I most certainly would. Take responsibility for your own entertainment. Never known you to be lazy before," the last part said sneeringly.

Pansy looked shocked and authentically hurt by his words while Blaise remained unreadable, albeit grinning knowingly from ear to ear.

"So she got to you, huh, Draco? Can't say I expected as much."

"Shut up."

"Who?" Screeched Pansy. "Who's gotten to him?"

"Is it official, then?"

"Who? _Who _are you talking about?"

Ignoring her, Draco remained stoic, voice a challenging growl as he maintained eye contact with Blaise. "I said, shut up the hell up, Zabini."

The latter's eyes glinted mischievously. "No? Oh, so you just jumped her bones!"

He wasn't sure how Blaise had gained insight as to the way he now felt about Luna, but Draco was growing more and more uncomfortable with each word. There was no way he could avoid his friend's questions forever. Sooner or later he was going to trip up, and it wasn't because he feared the others' opinions that this wasn't something the Malfoy wanted. His house mates, Blaise, Pansy especially, would merely never leave him alone if they found out the truth of his respect and esteem for Luna.

As much as he hated to be the first one to back down, right now doing so was necessary. Time to leave.

All became silent, besides Pansy's continued mutterings, as a response from Draco was awaited. He stood his ground, taking the time to assert his dominance by glaring each member of his entourage down, taking the risk of doing so despite his situation's precariousness. Finally, he forced a ruthless simper, a real yawn soon following. "No questions tonight. I'm exhausted."

Without another word, he'd spun around and strode toward the stairs, then up them and into his dorm room, quickly but collectedly, face hot and red.

That night's sleep involved a lot of tossing and turning, was a very troubled one. The soothing feeling he'd thought came with being around girls in general but now come to realize was a result of Luna, wasn't something he was very used to experiencing. To his surprise, however, it was a sentiment he'd now have done almost anything to feel again. He realized through a lethargic stupor that he actually sort of missed her when she wasn't around, being in her pleasantly absurd company.

He'd come about halfway to solving just what it was he was feeling, but still felt uncertain and intimidated by the mess of emotions jumbled inside. He couldn't deny it any longer, no longer wanted to, knew he liked her, but felt oddly guilty about this, too. What had happened to finding her every word idiotic, to his sense of pride? Just what was it she had said or done to have begun to so drastically change him? Did she maybe like him, too?

He replayed every scene of their time together in his mind, looking for clues that this might be the case. She'd smiled at him a lot over the course of the day and night, but that didn't mean anything where she was concerned. He continued searching, and when he finally did fall into a fitful sleep, it was only to wake up craving bubble gum and hungry for pudding.

These weren't the only things he was wanting, though. In the Great Hall at breakfast his gaze hunted for Luna as he ate his bacon without really tasting it; and he loved bacon! This just wasn't normal!

For the first half of it she was nowhere to be seen, and all he got for his troubles were funny looks from the Ravenclaw table and disagreeable insinuations from his friends. When she finally did make an appearance, it was without shoes, and first classes were just about to begin.

It just so happened that Draco had Potions, supervising yesterday's same fourth years, set as first thing. A bit apprehensive of coming face to face with Luna after all the emotional development she'd caused in him since their conversation in the Kitchens the night before, he took his time in getting to class. He arrived on time, but cutting it perceptibly close, so it wasn't unexpected when Snape shot him a withering look as he was taking his seat.

"Today you will be brewing the Deflating Draught. Directions are on the board. Get to it."

Draco glanced over at Luna, who was seated not far from him. She didn't return his look, not having noticed it, and however hard he tried to suppress is he was wracked by a surge of frustration.

"Miss Lovegood," Luna perked up when the professor called her name. "Come here a moment."

He watched her get up, wearing her customary smile. Always with that smile. She'd found her shoes since he'd last seen her in the Great Hall, he noticed, as she strode over to the teacher. They were an old pair of pink converse, worn and beat up looking, but with a indistinct appealingness to them, all the same.

Why did she hold on to them? They looked ancient. He asked himself the question almost inattentively, trying to force himself to focus on other things, but as was becoming typical, his thoughts kept returning to Luna. He was sure her father could afford to buy her a better pair. Maybe she was simply attached?

It didn't really matter, either way. He was more keen on finding out what Professor Snape was saying to her. Would they be partnered together again today? In a way he was hoping so, but then he wasn't sure he wanted to have to deal with the questions their new found familiarity with one another would probably raise. Neither was he certain he'd be able to control himself, keep from acting on the powerful feelings of attraction she brought to the surface in him, should they be.

Then there was the fact that he didn't especially wish to spend another evening in detention. Yeah, it'd probably be best if they weren't paired together. Though, neither did he really want her partnered with anyone else...

Hmm. There were possible negative outcomes to both options. All he could really do was choose which set of consequences seemed the lesser of two evils and take action, go after that which he'd decide he wanted most.

This was how he was soon leaving his desk to join Luna and Snape at the professor's.

"Have you got any individual work for me to do, Sir? Or will I be being partnered with someone again today?" He tried to keep his expression neutral as he asked.

At the sound of his voice, Luna finally noticed him, gave him a swift glimpse and a smile. Draco smirked back at her amiably, then shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, humble but a bit paranoid of if anyone was observing them, a tad shy.

"As you can see I am busy speaking to Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, right. Sorry Sir."

Snape turned back to Luna, rolling his eyes. "As I was saying, you'll be partnered with Mr. Marquis today. He's not as atrocious as most of the rest of you band of incompetents at potion making. With his aid I dare hope you'll manage not to make too big a mess of things, however my expectations are still not altogether very high."

Luna nodded, ignoring the condescension the way she'd gotten a lot of practice in doing during detention the other day. "Alright, Professor," as she skipped over to her new partner; Jeremy Marquis, a dark haired fourth year Ravenclaw. "I'll try not to let you down!"

Let down was something Draco was feeling. He had to prevent himself from watching her go or scowl at Professor Snape too bitterly. "Sir? What about me?"

Snape looked up at him tiredly. "What about you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What will I be doing?"

Snape cast him a long, deciphering look before handing him a piece of parchment acting as a directional sheet, almost as if he could see into the heart and mind of his student. "The Draught of Peace. It will be coming up in your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. There are the list of ingredients."

Draco took the sheet, nodding his head. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Luna was being taught the various properties of the Deflating Draught, antidote to something called the Swelling Solution. Draco noticed, a shade resentfully, that she didn't seem to be disliking this. No, she looked to be having a near bloody fantastic time. She was giggling as she lit the Bunsen burner in preparation of the potion making, and not long after, she touched Jeremy's arm like he'd said something funny. Funny to Luna, anyway.

Draco had to force himself to keep from giving the pair too many side glances as he began preparing his potion-a little more enthusiastically than necessary, his mixing spoon hitting against the inside of his cauldron with a loud clang regularly. Luna was laughing more than usual, and making pleasant conversation with her partner. What could Jeremy have possibly been witty enough to say that she could find so very funny?

He frequently found himself coming up with excuses to make trips to the ingredients cupboard near which the two were located. Did he have enough syrup of hellebore? Oh, look, he'd forgotten to grab the powdered moonstone. Better go and retrieve it.

It was in this way that he was able to hear snippets of their conversation.

"-Did a good job with the Patronus charm the other day, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he's getting really good! You know, at first I thought joining was a bad idea, but now I'm thankful I decided to give it a try."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, well, we've got to fight back somehow, don't we?"

The content of their discourse certainly sounded suspicious, but this Draco barely even registered. He was more concentrated on the something inside him that clenched and stiffened when Luna grinned warmly at the other boy. He knew he had no right to, but he felt possessive of her smiles. He wanted her displaying them often, but at him, the delight of them reserved for his admiring eyes only.

As none of today's potions had blown up or gone too wrongly, and due to the torture he was being put through, the class dragged by slowly, uneventful besides Snape's usual subtracting of points from any house that wasn't his. By the end of it, Draco was feeling more than a little down and especially irritable. He felt ridiculous, tried to reassemble his habitual protective casing, not to care about the bloody Lovegood girl, but couldn't. She'd cracked his shell, coaxed out the tender side of him, and left defenseless in her wake.

He wouldn't have minded had she stuck around, not left him to deal with all the hassle she was the cause of on his own. Instead, she was evading him and he was unsure of himself, wondering if their time together had even been real or if he'd simply imagined it. The yearning and affection she'd induced in him felt much too authentic not to be, but he couldn't help asking himself if it had not all just been a crazy dream.

He'd come to a place where he was okay with wearing his feelings on his sleeve, when she was around. At the moment, though, she was with another and he still felt stuck like this, too open and readable. The mask he normally always wore wouldn't come, hard as he tried to summon it. He'd been willingly liberated, but this could still prove to be a problem in dealing with his fellow Slytherins. There could be no reverting back to the Draco he'd been before Luna, yesterday.

Finally, the class was over, his torture diminished. He'd thought he'd want to run out of there at the soonest opportunity, but ended up lingering until Jeremy had left and she'd finished cleaning up. Then, he turned to her, angry with himself, but expelling it outwards.

"So, what was that all about?" He tried not let her see how worrisome she'd made him, that knowledge she didn't feel about him the way he did her might just cause him to break. Merlin, how he hated this dependance! "You weren't even going to say hello to me?"

Luna looked up at him with big eyes, mystified by his accusive tone. He continued to stare at her, unsmiling, wishing for the return of the other night's feelings of accepted protection, perhaps by way of a reassuring embrace. Just how did one go upon getting one of those, with her? For fear of being rejected, he couldn't, just couldn't, outright ask.

Seeming to sense something was the matter, she approached him and laid a hand on his cheek, as if checking for a fever. "Hello, Draco," she smiled gently at him, though her hand on his face was searching. "Is everything all right? You feel a bit hot."

He closed his eyes and sighed, unable to help it. Her hand was soft and appeasing and cool to the touch. All his worries disappeared and everything felt suddenly right with the world. "Yeah," he breathed, already feeling better. "I'm fine. I just...wanted to say hi."

She brushed back a strand of blond hair that had fallen into his eyes with what he hoped was affection but seemed more like absentmindedness. "That's all? You had all class to say hi to me, Draco."

He blew out a puff of air, leaning into her palm. "I got the feeling you were ignoring me."

She retreated, and when he opened his eyes and mouth in protest he saw that her expression was surprised and puzzled. "I wasn't," she told him, straight out. "But I really didn't think it would matter to you, if I did."

He tried to look arch and superior, but couldn't, had no wish to. Not to Luna. Not anymore. "I didn't think so, either." Turned out, it did.

"Oh," she gave a little frown, looking deep in thought, disconcerted. They remained staring at each other for a few seconds longer when she seemed to forget or at least push aside her silent questions, and beamed brightly at him instead. "Well, I've got to get to class. If I were you I'd go see Madam Pomfrey; maybe she'll have something she can give to you. Take care, Draco!"

With this she grabbed her quill and school books and skipped off, leaving a once again dissatisfied Draco mooning after her.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Let me know, please and thank you !**


	7. Chapter 7 Cause and Effect

**A/N: Originally I had the whole last chapter written and was going to post it (it was like eighteen pages) but then I decided to split it in two so it would be less work for you guys to read. So enjoy this and the next one should be up soon. Just have to perfect it :) Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Mistake, Or Fate?:**

Now that she'd mentioned it, Draco _was_ feeling a bit off. More than he'd already come to terms with, not only heartsick but feeling physically abnormal, too, though this probably just from being so sleep deprived. He was utterly exhausted, and it was noticeable. He found himself just barely able to endure his next set of classes, keep his chin up. Along with tired and moody, he felt embarrassed and rejected and anxious and insecure.

What had Luna thought of the way he'd been acting when he'd accosted her after Potions class, what had been going through her mind? This subject occupied his foremost thoughts for the rest of the day. She'd looked surprised, been confused, surely, but what else? Felt flattered? Felt put on the spot?

If he couldn't stop thinking _about_ her, he had to at least stop thinking this _way_. There wasn't any reason for Luna to have felt repelled by him, besides for his having used to treat her badly, and even then she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. Anyway, he wasn't that person anymore. It would seem unlikely to anyone else that the egotistic Draco Malfoy could change within the space of less than a full day, but he knew it, and hoped Luna would soon know it also, to be true.

He told himself all this, but still, the new found self-consciousness being enamored with her produced thrived. He'd never felt this way with anyone else he'd ever liked before; not Pansy, or Daphne Greengrass, or Cho Chang, but why? What was the cause? Could it be because this time around, he didn't but simply _like_ the girl currently occupying his fantasies, but was, for the first time, truly in love?

The day passed slowly but eventually it was supper time, although Draco wasn't hungry. His plate was piled high with good things to eat, but today they didn't seem to appeal to him. Instead, not even pretending to pay attention to what Pansy was telling him, he brooded and busied himself with playing with his food.

Was he in love? He had no form of reference and so no way to be sure, but then, if he was, shouldn't he know it? Wasn't love supposed to announce its arrival with fireworks? He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd started cultivating these present, more tender feelings for Luna, but then, he supposed that didn't prove the contrary. He supposed the knowledge you were in love didn't absolutely have to strike like lightning.

He wasn't especially well learned on the subject, but maybe sometimes love could come softly, too.

He was mulling this possibility over, considering what it meant for him, when a much different emotion than that of the melancholic pensiveness he'd been enveloped in surged up strongly inside. Abruptly and without warning he transformed from somber and sad to scornful and defiant. Was he in love? Well, if this was love, he wanted nothing to do with it! He'd never felt so weak in his whole life!

Not even Potter and his crowd of adoring fans had ever had this intense of an effect on him. Still, though, all the same, he couldn't be in love. He and Luna barely knew anything about each other! Not only that, but she seemed to be becoming one of Harry Potter's close friends, and he and Potter hated each other. They should be enemies by association and had been until yesterday when she'd changed his whole world.

Probably she hadn't returned the prejudice, but at least, that was what he had considered her to be.

Draco pushed his plate away from him with a blank expression, ignoring the questioning looks of those around him and getting up and leaving the table, crossing the room, about to leave the Great Hall. Almost to the door, distracted, pondering over life and hate and love. On the path to colliding with someone, but too wrapped up in his own inner disruption to even notice.

Torso met torso, the somebody stepped on his foot, there was an "Oof," as their bodies made impact, and suddenly both boys were sprawled on the floor. Appalled, Draco picked himself up, brushed himself off, aware of the eyes of just about the whole student body on them, then focusing the glare creasing his brow on the fool who'd made the mistake of bumping into him.

"You. What's your name?" But it turned out that this wasn't necessary, for in but a moment Draco was filled with recognition. His blood pumped heavily through his veins, fueling the anger that had begun steadily building. The Hall had gone silent of the chatter of socializing young people so that all that could be heard was the harmonized orchestra of intake and exhalation of breath, whispered questions and remarks of the current situation.

"Sorry, man." The other boy was on his feet now, too. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

That was damn right. Draco said nothing right away, staying put, examining the face looking back at him. The boy's expression was stony, even as his words had been apologetic. Add to this the fact that Jeremy was already in the Slytherin's bad book for the time he'd spent with Luna earlier, and a half-assed sorry just wasn't good enough.

"Get him, Draco!" It was no doubt one of his friends who had voiced the catcall. "Nobody pushes you around!"

Two strikes. A third one and he was out.

The occupants of the Great Hall watched, waited for the scene before them to unravel, with bated breath. Draco could feel the professors' gaze on them. Jeremy was still just standing there, arms crossed defensively. Not wanting to provoke the ruthless young individual considered as Draco Malfoy but neither wanting to appear fearful in front of his peers.

Unexpectedly, however, in one motion the tightness in his countenance uncoiled, and Draco gave a casual laugh. That anger was still inside him, but he made the conscious decision not to take his frustrations out on this kid. Even if he did have more to resent him for than almost anyone else, at the moment. He'd let it go.

He almost smiled, jubilantly bewildered at himself and his actions as he said, "Just don't let it happen again."

How strangely they were all looking at him! Yet, for what had to have been one of the first times, he didn't care. No more charades to protect the sanctity of his reputation. No more excuses, no more pretending, no more lies.

Because that was exactly what he'd been doing all these years. Faking the absence of these more delicate, 'weaker' emotions, lying to himself. Yes, he'd been raised to think and act a certain way, but he _didn't_ hate mud bloods or want them to die. That and sometimes, though, granted, only sometimes, he even wished he weren't in Slytherin house.

He wasn't like his father and he didn't want to be and he wondered how all this could possibly have been unknown to him until the other day.

Jeremy arched his eyebrows in obvious surprise. From what he'd heard, Draco Malfoy usually didn't react with as much patience as this when younger class men, any class men, bumped into him.

"Uh...what?"

Indulgent as he was presently feeling, however, Draco still couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes, prevent the disdain that overcame him at this stupidity of this question. For the second time he asked himself, weren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart? Apparently, not this one. He wondered what Luna could possibly see in him.

Draco sighed, his bad humour returned just as suddenly as it had dissipated. Unconsciously, he scanned the rows of people throughout the area for a glimpse of Luna, but didn't see her. Odd, considering how much the girl usually stood out. He glanced back at Jeremy, gratified to know the whereabouts of at least one of the two Ravenclaws presently concerning him.

"Oh, shut it," he snapped, and stalked off.

He had no appetite anyway, so he set out for his common room to unwind a little. The day had been one bout of stress and he needed to do some more thinking before he made any more decision making. Unfortunately, he didn't get far, though, because it wasn't long before Pansy had caught up with him.

"Draco!" She joined him in the Entrance Hall and alerted him of her existence by way of taking hold of his arm. "Where are you going, and why? You've been acting so funny since yesterday!"

He turned his head to look at her, stare her in the eyes, not immediately pulling away but feeling anyway like there was an incredible distance between them. "What's it matter to you where I'm going? Last time I checked, you weren't my mother."

She looked hurt, and even as this hadn't been his intention, really, what could he do about that? He was over her. Really, he'd never truly even been under her. Well, OK, maybe a few times, but only in the literal sense. He'd found what he wanted and Pansy wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"What's been going on with you lately, Drakey?"

How many times had he told her not to call him that? Only further proof that she wasn't the one for him. "I've opened my eyes." It was all he said, because he didn't have to explain himself to her. If the other guys she was also sleeping with were any indication, he didn't mean very much to her, and she certainly didn't mean anything to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "This about that Loony girl, isn't it? Merlin, Draco! Have you lost your mind? She'll ruin everything for you!"

He stared at her coldly and when he spoke his voice was patronizing and full of strain. He owed her nothing and, quite frankly, couldn't force himself to endure her right now. "She's got a name, and it's Luna Lovegood," he informed her, loudly and clearly, unashamed. "Now bugger off."

He continued on, leaving a startled Pansy behind. "You'll lose everything!" She shouted after him. He almost chuckled at the scene she was making. People must think they were having some sort of lover's spat. He didn't care a bit.

He only cared about Luna.

He made his way to the Dungeons, feeling like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Why had he even felt the need to associate with those so called friends in the first place? He didn't really enjoy being around them, never had. They had about as much personality as a wet mop and he and Blaise had always been in stiff competition for the role as leader.

It was never a good idea, he now saw, to make friends with people you knew you couldn't trust.

Luna, on the other hand, was interesting. She was funny, and beautiful, and kind, and wonderful, and weird. He felt a slight pang in his chest now, just thinking about her. He'd humiliated himself in front of her this morning. She probably thought he was obsessed with her, or something.

Probably, but yet, maybe not. Luna was the least judgmental person he knew. He hoped she'd give him a chance to redeem himself.

How had this happened? When had he come to be so fond of her that he was willing to give up his pride in exchange for her good favour? This question he still did not have an answer to and it was driving him mad!

Sighing, he descended one of Hogwarts' many sets of staircases, this one leading down to the Dungeons. Love sure was a complicated affair. Wait, he'd just thought of himself as in love again! He couldn't be. Could he?

Great. One more thing he had to figure out.

**With Luna...**

"Oh, no, please don't fight," Luna murmured to herself, eyes locked on the scene playing out near the entrance of the Great Hall. She got a look from the girl seated to her left, a proud but well intentioned sixth year who seemed to have thought the words meant for her, but apart from this remained more or less unnoticed. As unnoticed as somebody like Luna could be, anyhow. Over the years, people had more or less gotten used to the girl's unusual behaviours and antics. It wasn't considered out of the norm for Luna to talk to herself out loud.

She may have been a member of Dumbledore's Army and genuinely reveled in being so, but if there was one thing Luna disliked, it was violence. It was over used and most of the time completely unnecessary. Using it in defense, that she understood. That she was happy to participate in, stand up for those too weak to do so for themselves, stand up for what was right. Otherwise, though, she tried to prevent and avoid as much violence as was possible.

As much detestation as she harboured for that kind of aggression, though, hadn't stopped Luna from becoming entranced in probably the most assertive person she knew. She watched fretfully as Draco and her fellow housemate Jeremy Marquis faced off, staring each other down, the warning glint in the former's cloudy gray eyes giving the impression that he was on the verge of attacking. Should a fight really ensue, of the two, the Slytherin would hold the upper hand. He was quicker and stronger, rougher, and, older as he was, surely more learned with a wand. Yet, much as she tried not to be subjective, Luna couldn't help but feel more anxiety for Draco's well being than for her house mate's.

She knew this was wrong and couldn't help feeling a bit guilty about it, tried to force herself to care equally about both, but her reason just wasn't working properly, it appeared. Yes, Jeremy was in more physical danger—Draco probably knew curses the other didn't even know existed yet—but didn't that mean the older boy was in more danger of getting into trouble? He may be on the Inquisitorial Squad, be one of Umbridge's favourites, but even that wouldn't keep him from being expelled from school should he fire some sort of dark spell at Jeremy. Though usually an optimist, should this be the case, Luna feared she might never see her new friend again.

Because yes, this was what she now considered Draco. One of her only friends and more, much more, even if he didn't feel the same way. She really didn't want a fight to take place.

Draco had a lot of anger inside of him, but she wanted to help him work through it, filter it out and start anew, if he'd let her. She knew, just knew, that he wasn't a naturally violent person. Yes, he'd shaken her hard in Potions for having ruined their concoction, but something in his guarded storm cloud gray eyes had told her he was penitent, sorry for everything, when he'd been checking her for gum later that evening. The regret in them had had her comparing him to a scared little boy or battered puppy. Those eyes had explained to her that he had a hard time controlling his emotions, and she had forgiven him, had understood.

It wasn't his fault. Raise even the most docile child by poison inclined mother and father and it was likely that the child would be corrupted, the only exception she knew of being Harry Potter. Excluding the foe they were working together to try and defeat, people were usually not all good or all evil, and then, for all she knew, even Voldemort might not always have been that way. There was good and bad and the ability to better oneself in everyone, but it was up to them to make the effort to do so.

Nobody was born a bully. The environment they grew up in made them that way, and then Draco seemed to want to make amends for his past mistakes. She was more than willing to help him, but how was she supposed to do that if he got kicked out of school?

She surveyed the scene worriedly, resting her cheek on her palm and frowning unhappily, unable to hear what the two boys were saying to each other and all the more uneasy for this. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked the same girl at her left. She had to repeat the question another time before the sixth year gave any indication of having heard her. She'd probably thought Luna had been talking to herself again. When she did respond, it was only to shrug.

Luna couldn't hear the discourse of the two boys, but she did have a good view of what was happening. Jeremy had bumped into Draco, or Draco into Jeremy, whichever the case may be, and now they were on the verge of cussing one another out, quite possibly leading to a fight or duel of some sort. Luna winced as the consequences of such an event passed through her mind. She couldn't let it happen! She was halfway to standing up out of her seat when she saw the dangerous expression Draco had been wearing change and an out of place, strangely cheerful smile alight his face instead.

He seemed to laugh, said something, then did a quick scan of the room over his shoulder. He seemed to be looking for someone. His gaze was directed around the Ravenclaw table and Luna felt a rush of delight replace the worry that had invaded her heart. Was he looking for her? This morning she'd gotten the impression that he might have developed some positive feelings for her, but she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up.

She knew how she felt about him. She'd been captivated by the perplexity of 'tough guy' Draco Malfoy since last year when he'd accidentally knocked her over in the corridors then waited until his friends had turned their backs to help her up, hissing a brief but meaningful, "Watch it," before joining them. His tone had been brusque but his hands on her had been gentle, his gaze sympathetic.

Curious as she was in nature, she'd studied him out of the corner of her eye at every opportunity since that day, observed him antagonizing Harry about the Triwizard Tournament and seen that he did so because he was jealous. She'd witnessed his worst crimes against the other inhabitants of the school and above all his betrayal to his true self, but right now she was more proud of him than she knew how to express.

Apparently ignoring Jeremy, who was still standing before him with his arms crossed, Draco continued his search. Luna stared back at him, tried to catch his eye, but he didn't seem to see. That must be why he turned on his heels and left.

She turned back to her supper and pushed her food around with her fork. She had more of a craving for pudding than anything that was being served here right now, but there was going to be a DA meeting later, so she should probably eat, if only for the energy it would give her. As for Draco, if they were meant to spend more time together, fate would find some way to match the two of them up.

**With Draco...**

He'd have liked to linger before the fire in the Common Room, losing himself in crackling of the multicoloured flames, but this soon proved to be a bust. The space quickly filled with Slytherins returning from their meal in the Great Hall, and as he wasn't in the mood for all the questions his housemates would surely have for him—about both Luna Lovegood and his lack of reaction after being sent flying by a younger Ravenclaw—he decided to spend some time in his dorm, instead.

He didn't particularly like feeling like he was hiding from his friends, but sitting up in his bed with the curtains pulled down around him was the easiest way to maintain his privacy. It sent the message that he didn't want to be bothered at the moment and to leave him alone, so he went ahead and did just that. Draco let out a little sigh as he lay back, arms folded behind his neck, into his pillows. He just couldn't get her off of his mind. Yesterday had changed everything, and though it had left him feeling unsure of his true identity, very confused, he didn't regret it.

He'd never laughed as hard, as much, as he had the day before. He wasn't completely certain of his feelings for her, but he did feel that a real affinity had been created between the two of them. He couldn't think of anyone else he would have been able to have fun gathering Ginger Root out in the Forbidden Forest at night with, who could have so completely forgiven him for the way he'd treated them the way she had. It wasn't just because he was lonely that he yearned for her company, either, though this had of course been the prompting factor in confiding in her. He'd never thought liking her would ever be a possibility, but now Draco would have chosen her company over anyone's.

He'd have liked to think that she might feel the same, but after this morning he was sure he'd scared her off. Contemplating this notion, negativity overtook the pleasantness thinking about being in her presence brought him, instead sending him spiraling into gloom. It wasn't fair. He'd barely even been given a chance at being with her. He hadn't known what he'd wanted until now, but with that prat Jeremy's sudden introduction to _their_ developing storyline, now might be too late.

He heaved an exasperated scoff, feeling cynical on the subject. He'd have a chance if it weren't for that little brat. Between the two, why should he be the one Luna chose? Nothing concrete had been established, but yet Draco still thought of the other boy as his competitor. The Slytherin was normally a proud creature, but Luna...that girl had come to be his soft spot, his Achilles heel.

Before her he'd have been sure he'd be the first choice on any woman's wish list. Puzzling a person as she was, though, when it came to Luna, nothing was sure.

Ugh, his emotions were up and down like a yo-yo. One minute he was ecstatic with remembering how drastically his relationship with the now object of his affections had warmed, progressed, the next he was aggravated and crestfallen, unsteady at the prospect of her realizing what a case he was and leaving him in the dust. As easily as she seemed able to read him and open and honest as she was, Luna Lovegood remained a mystery to him. All he could do was hope he'd be permitted the time it would take to truly get to know her and not slip through his grasp like sand or turn into vapour and disappear right now when he truly needed her.

He was so incredibly tired, emotionally as well as bodily. He was used to dealing with the stresses of his parents, the stresses of having to be the perfect Slytherin son, but all the self-searching and new experiences and discoveries of the last twenty four or so hours were terribly complicated to him. Add to that an aching back from last night's Ginger Root collecting and sleep deprivation and you had him, right now. He might as well just close his eyes and try to get some sleep, but he knew that his heart, mind, whichever, wouldn't allow him to forget Luna long enough for even this.

So if he wasn't going to do that, what should he do? Go looking for her? As both a Prefect and Inquisitorial Squad member he could surely find a way to get her out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She'd be on his mind all night anyway; he might as well go to her, try to resolve the unanswered questions torturing his soul. He'd no doubt have a better chance of doing so in this way than by staying here propped up on his silky emerald pillows, sulking.

Should he go after her? He wanted to, but a little something inside of him was hesitant. He might just dry up and blow away if she rejected him. Before her he'd barely shared his emotions with anybody. She'd forced her existence on him, at first, but he never wanted to lose her, would have done anything to possess her, now.

He would! This was true physical need for her, this was. Like she was the Heroin and he was a junkie.

There, so the decision was made. Now he just needed to gather enough courage to act on it.

**With Luna...**

It was quarter past nine and the corridors were slowly emptying as students and teachers turned in to their personal chambers for the night. The torches lining the walls had been illuminated, the sunlight filtering in through the castle's arched windows having long since gone out, leaving the hallways dim, aglow only with the faint luminescence of the stars and moon. The perfect time for reaching a destination stealthily.

For this was exactly what the only Ravenclaws privy to Dumbledore's Army meetings had in mind. Ravenclaw Tower was stationed on the fifth floor and since Umbridge had made group assembly illegal, reaching the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor took a little extra preparation. More than if Luna had been heading there by herself, anyway. She, Jeremy, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner had taken precautions by agreeing upon the excuse they'd use as alibi for being out and about after hours should they be caught. They'd even sworn each other to secrecy one more time before creeping from their shared Common Room and out into the openness of the rest of the castle.

Dumbledore's Army meetings were that big of a deal.

They moved as one, shadows in the darkness, wands tucked into their sleeves for easy access, just in case. The possibility of their being caught was a hazard that greatly influenced the speed with which they crept. Better to take things slow and easy than rush and be found out. This was how they were lucky enough to just barely avoid an encounter with Filch as he did his rounds. He appeared in the perimeter without warning, forcing them to back into the nearest corner, crushed against one another, barely daring to breathe, as a result.

He passed carrying a lantern, murmuring sweet nothings to his cat companion Mrs. Norris. The students waited for him to depart in absolute silence and then a few minutes more to be safe.

Luna's heart beat forcefully in her chest with trepidation for their mission. The exhilaration such a close brush with danger had produced brought a little smile of enjoyment to her face and thrilled her so that she even reached out and squeezed Jeremy's hand, which was dangling near hers, with excitement for the moment. "Isn't this fun?" She demanded, eyes sparkling.

At the query, Marietta turned a dirty look on her, however difficult this was to see, the seven of them consumed in blackness. "This isn't fun and games, Loony. This is us taking risks in order to be able to work toward a very important end goal: defeating the dark side. It's not supposed to be fun!"

Jeremy said nothing, but squeezed her hand back, gave her a sly look that said: yes, this _is_ fun.

Luna wasn't sure who uttered it, but she eagerly recommenced moving when she heard, "I think the coast is clear. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Voila. Please review with your thoughts ! If you like you can guess what happens next and depending how close you are, I'll write a Druna oneshot and dedicate it to you :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy

**A/N: Alright. It was a fun journey, but this is pretty much the end. There's just the prologue left, and that's going to be short and sweet. I'm a bit sorry this is ending, but hey, all good things come to an end right? :) There will be other Druna stories in the future! **

**I already have an idea for one. I have no idea when I'll start since I have to focus more on school apparently, but it's there in my head for later use! Thanks for everyone who read and especially everyone who reviewed! You guys made writing Druna even more enjoyable than it already is! As a favour to me, can you guys please review this chapter, to motivate me to write the prologue sooner? Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter or any of its characters at the beginning of this fanfic and unfortunately I still don't!**

**On with the story!**

**Mistake, Or Fate?: **

Where the hell were they going? Draco huffed an irritated breath out through his teeth. Having decided to follow up on his plan to locate and address Luna, he'd strode up to the fifth floor—no need for subtlety when he had his Prefect rights to rely on—only to spot her and a group of fellow Ravenclaws tip-toeing furtively from the direction of Ravenclaw Tower toward the grander staircase that lead upwards to the sixth and seventh floors. Naturally, he'd followed them, more out of interest in Luna than from simple curiosity's sake, though from that too. It may be dark, but he had good eyesight; that Jeremy was with her and Draco didn't like or trust Jeremy very much.

So, extinguishing the light from his wand, he sneaked after them, keeping his tread soft and breathing shallowly so as not to give himself away. From the looks of it, Luna and her friends—though he hadn't even thought she had friends—were trying their best to keep from being seen. He hadn't the faintest clue what they were up to but oh, he was going to find out. The most effectual way of seeing where things lead would be to keep his mouth shut and continue tailing them, so he went ahead and did just that.

Their progress was slow, very slow, he mused, as they came to yet another halt. They really were taking their time. What was it that they were so keen on hiding, how was Luna involved? He hid behind a suit of armour as, out of the blue, Filch and his cat materialized. The last thing he wanted was for his presence to be found out.

"Bloody Peeves and his bloody tricks," the old man muttered to himself and his pet. "He's a dirty schemer, isn't he my darling? Oh, yes he is. Yes he is."

Draco bit back a chortle at the baby talk, taking advantage of the glow shining from Filch's lantern to dare to light his wand and take a quick look around for a glimpse of Luna. He was in a relatively secure hiding place and even if she and her companions did see the light, they'd assume the lantern was its only source, even as Filch was a ways off by now. They were on the seventh floor now, but he was still mystified as to why they had come. Maybe something in their faces would be able to tell him. He did a quick sweep with his wand in their general direction only to be shot right through the heart by what he saw.

Cutting, wrenching pain filled him, wretchedness ten times stronger than any he'd ever experienced before, at the sight of Jeremy and Luna hand in hand. No! His face grew hot, his clutch on his wand taut, his other hand shaking as he passed it frenziedly through his hair. The ground became unsteady beneath his feet, a tidal wave of grief and nausea surged upon him.

"Oi!" Giving up all pretence of secrecy, not in the right frame of mind for stopping to consider the possible consequences of his actions, not even really consciously deciding to yell out. He felt as if he were outside of himself, like he were dreaming or drunk. He was still just staring fixedly at the clasped hands. "You kids are in for it!"

Frantic, hurried whispers and then the group separated, all rushing in different directions at once. "Shite!" Draco let out a little shout of surprise when a stunning spell was cast his way, snapping out of his reverie. It just barely missed him and, unlucky for whoever the caster had been, only succeeded in kindling outrage.

Running footsteps could be heard from everywhere and before he knew it he was sprinting after one pair, half hoping it was Luna half hoping it was Jeremy so he could teach that guy the lesson he so needed and deserved.

The runaway turned out to be the latter, jogging down a nearby flight of stairs, wand in hand and ready, firing off curses over his shoulder with each step. Draco cursed again, ducking low so as to avoid being hit, still running, sending his own malign spells after Jeremy, teeth grinding. Forget the wands. Right now, more than anything, Draco wanted the pleasure of getting in a hit with his bare hands.

"You're going to run away like a coward?" He hollered after him, jumping a few steps once he'd reached the stairs and managing to grab hold of the younger boy's elbow. He yanked it back, hard, pulling Jeremy off his feet, who managed to grab hold of the Slytherin's ankle on his way down. They tumbled over each other down a few steps, the fourth year's strength greater than the fifth year had anticipated, knocking him onto his back in unprepared response.

"Let me go you big arse!" Jeremy voiced his frustrations for the first time as they grappled, exchanging insults and blows.

"What did you say to me?" Draco reached forth and backhanded the youth, leaving him with a bloody nose. Jeremy still had the advantage of having gotten to his feet first, though, no matter that he was younger and smaller in frame and he managed to get a few good punches to Draco's gut and face in before Draco was able to react. Draco groaned with the impact of each strike, choking on the blood that ran from his split lip, already winded from the blows to his stomach. It was hard to manoeuvre when you were sprawled horizontally halfway down a set of stairs with the weight of a fourteen year old restraining you.

Jeremy let loose, continued, taking advantage of his adversary's position. Draco attempted to cover his face, curled onto his side, voicing threats between utterances of pain. "You don't know who you're dealing with! I'll kick your ass, kid!"

Somehow, through the blur of shouts and pain, he managed to kick Jeremy's feet out from under him, then quickly rising and punching him in the face, hard. "What did I fucking tell you?" Then, remembering his unused wand, he lunged for it and fired a stunning spell, knocking the other boy out cold.

"Git," through a mouthful of blood as he glared down at the immobile Jeremy, spitting on him. Now, where was Luna? He had to find her! He was making his way back up the stairs to look for her when he noticed the loud, urgent voices surrounding him. A bright light was shone in his eyes and somebody grabbed his arm in a tight grip.

"Mr. Malfoy! What on _earth _has happened here?"

He tilted a little, feeling dizzy, caught off guard by the bright light, but was caught and supported by strong, bony arms.

So, the professors had arrived on the scene. Well. Things were just getting better and better, weren't they?

**With Luna...**

That had been close. Much too close. Luna watched, panting, from her hiding place as Professors Mcgonagall and Snape interrogated Draco, the Transfiguration professor giving a gasp when the luminosity being projected from the tip of her wand brought to light the condition of his face. "Good Merlin! What has happened to you, Mr. Draco?"

At the sight of his bloody lip and the various red marks that would soon form into bruises decorating his face, Luna had to swallow a gasp, herself. When he'd shouted out that he'd found them, absolute chaos had ensued. The original plan of staying cool and collected, using their alibi, had been completely forgotten and instead the students had all left fleeing in different directions, the focus set on saving their own skins. Flight had been instinctual and Luna was a fast runner so she had managed to get away rather easily. It was only when she'd reached Ravenclaw Tower that she'd realized who the voice that had shouted at them had belonged to and by the time she had made it back up to the seventh floor, professors had already swarmed the area.

Quickly, she'd concealed herself behind the nearest statue, mind working a mile a minute. What a disaster! She so hoped that Draco's recklessness wouldn't get him or any of the rest of the group he'd seen in trouble and that the rest of the members of the DA already waiting in the Room of Requirement would be smart enough to stay there. However, things weren't looking good.

Poor Draco! But really, what had he expected to come of his actions? She watched sombrely, sadly, as Jeremy's abused body was taken notice of and Filch grudgingly dragged the stupefied boy away. Draco stared piercingly after them, blank, unreadable. All was quiet for a moment as an uncomfortable silence reigned.

Then it was broken as a clamouring of wild footfalls approached and with them a hideous, pink night gown attired Professor Umbridge. "Oh! Oh my! Why, whatever is going on here? Professors, _do _explain!"

"Be my guest, Mr. Malfoy," interjected Professor Mcgonagall. "You are after all the prime witness and I've no doubt chief cause of this _insanity_."

Draco, who seemed a little wobbly, shrugged. "Saw someone...went after him. That's what Inquisitorial Members are supposed to do. Don't think he appreciated it much, to be honest." He winced and brought a hand to his no doubt aching head.

"Oh, my! Oh, dear! My poor dear! Tell us everything, give greater detail! All this must be sorted out!"

Luna continued listening in on the conversation with barely suppressed expectation, sick to her stomach with the anticipation of what was surely going to be revealed next. He'd inform Umbridge of everything he'd beheld and Dumbledore's Army would be found out and disbanded. A rush of genuine emotion overcame her and she blinked hard to subdue hot tears. She'd thought he'd turned a new leaf, she'd thought she could trust Draco, but he was going to sell them all out, and why not? She was nothing to him and must have been deluding herself to have thought that they were truly friends.

"Well..." Was it just her, or did he sound a little hesitant? Maybe there was still hope. She gazed at him from her position hunched behind the statue, shook her head, willing him to see, to listen to her.

The three adults remained turned toward him, motionless, awaiting the conclusion of his sentence impatiently. "Well," the now headmistress prompted coldly. "Well what? Explain, if you please, Mr. Malfoy. I haven't got all night!"

_Please_, Luna couldn't voice her want out loud, so she wished it inside her head with all her might. _Don't do this! _She kept her eyes on him, silently imploring him to make the right choice.

She wasn't sure if somehow he heard her thoughts or simply made up his own mind on which path to take as he did what he did next. All she knew was that she'd be forever grateful for his actions as he explained how he'd had the feeling that somebody was out and about and up to something and had hurried from the dungeons to do a few rounds of his own. "And clearly I was right," haughtiness, fake, she could tell, came into his voice. "Caught that kid sneaking around and when I confronted him he aimed a stunning spell at me. I had no choice but to defend myself."

"Rightfully so! Allow even one troublemaker to walk away from the consequences of such an insolent act and all the students will think they'll be able to get away with rule breaking. Just imagine whatthe boy might have been up to! Good work, Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin!"

Mcgonagall glanced at the plumper woman with vehement shock. "Twenty points to Slytherin? Why, if it were up to me, I'd be taking points _from _Slytherin! Mr. Malfoy was also out and about after hours, let me remind you and I'm sure you have not forgotten the role he played in the current state of poor Mr. Marquis!"

Umbridge's reply was simply to smile placidly, over sweetly, at her associate, completely unruffled. "I have not forgotten anything, Minerva, however do allow me to remind _you_ of something. The discipline of these students is notup to you, no longer falls under your care. Now," she turned to Snape, who had been standing a ways away, surveying the situation in bemused silence, "be so kind as to escort the young mister Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. Thank you very much to all and goodnight!"

Mcgonagall mumbled something unintelligible but certainly not complimentary under her breath as the new headmistress departed. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose we had better get Mr. Malfoy down to Madam Pomfrey so as to have his wounds treated. I shall be accompanying you to see how Mr. Marquis is getting along."

Draco avoided her eye contact ashamedly, though trying hard to conceal this. "He had it coming," he justified. Mcgonagall gave him a dangerous look, but said nothing in response.

"Come along Malfoy," Snape broke in, speaking at long last. He didn't look much pleased by the night's events either, though Luna recognized that Snape was rarely pleased, anyway. He pulled on Draco's sleeve to get him going and began marching him down the stairs.

Mcgonagall let out another sigh, beginning the descent also. "If Albus were here..."

A few more comments of this kind and then the darkness had swallowed them up. Only then did Luna dare to rise from her kneeling position and creep silently after them.

**With Draco...**

Well, it could be worse. He could have a broken nose like Jeremy probably did instead of just a split lip and blackened eye. When he and both professors passed said Ravenclaw's bed on their way over to Draco's own, Madam Pomfrey stood and abruptly pulled her patient's curtains closed. So that was the way it was going to be? Jeremy would be the victim and Draco would be the bad guy in this scenario?

Ah, he guessed it was to be expected. He wouldn't make a big deal out of it. He was used to assumptions being made of him, yet this time around was somehow different. Draco was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable with the glares the medi-witch was giving him. If Madam Pomfrey, who cared about the well being of Hogwarts' occupants but didn't know many of the students she treated personally, was this upset about the state Jeremy was in, how would Luna react at the news of her friend's condition?

Draco felt himself getting depressed just considering this.

He'd never witnessed an angry Luna before, but this didn't mean that she didn't hold anger inside of her. When she'd hear Jeremy's side of what had happened, which would surely put everything on Draco's fault, she'd probably never forgive him. She'd full out run from him when he'd confronted her with her friends, earlier. This in itself was not a good sign.

Once Madam Pomfrey had checked him over, brewed him a sleeping draught and applied a salve to his cuts and tender spots, he stripped down to the near minimum, boxer shorts and a wife-beater, and clambered numbly into bed. He'd been prohibited from leaving the Hospital Wing until morning, even as nothing much was wrong with him besides a few flesh wounds and an anxious pain in his upper chest near his heart. Even so, never mind the sleep inducing potion he was taking small sips of, he didn't think he'd be getting much rest tonight.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd messed everything up and now Luna would surely hate him forever. He'd truly thought he had greater strength of character than to be in danger of succumbing to such jealousy as he'd felt when he'd seen Jeremy holding Luna's hand.

He nestled down between the covers wearily, staring through the dark at the ceiling. He felt awful and absolutely deserved it. Wasn't there anything else Madam Pomfrey might give him?

Oh, how he hated himself, his stupid, pathetic self. He'd told Luna she was ridiculous? He should have taken a good look at himself before he'd spoken. How dare he say such a thing to her? She was everything and he was nothing.

Draco folded sore arms over his eyes in an attempt to block out the pictures of the past thirty minutes that were still flashing through his mind, not caring that doing so caused his already injured face to hurt. He still didn't know why it was Luna and her friends had been out of bed roaming the halls and now he probably never would. All he knew was that he regretted having interfered, having let his frustration take control of him. He even regretted having let Jeremy take the brunt of it.

He hadn't expected things to get so out of hand the way they had. At the sight of another bloke's hand clasping Luna's he'd simply gone out of his head, all train of thought gone, simply overreacted. It was no excuse, but this was why what had happened did. Cause and effect. Jealousy really _could_ drive a man mad.

At least he hadn't gotten her into any trouble, though he wasn't sure why he'd spared her friends. Out of respect, as a sort of favour to Luna? Probably. He wasn't sure of the reasoning behind half of the things he did, anymore. A lot could happen in a short amount of time he'd recently found out and it hadn't taken long for Luna to change him and his way of thinking, of feeling.

The classifying of what was right and wrong was scrutinized by way of whether she'd approve or not, now. He was about to pull a first year's chair out from under him; what would Luna say? She'd given him the gift of respect for the feelings of others but in exchange had taken away his respect for himself.

No, he couldn't blame his current feelings of self disgust on her. Luna had only ever wanted the best for him. That was what had made her such a gem in his eyes: her kindness toward others. It was a quality so rare in the world today that it had captured his attention and admiration from the start, deny this as he'd really tried to. He'd found the nicest of girls and already he was on his way to losing her.

Palms still covering his eyes, he released a little groan of despair. Devastated as he was, he couldn't help thinking that all this wouldn't be so horribly bad if things could go back to how they'd been before connecting with Luna. Things couldn't go back to being the same, though, because _he_ wasn't the same. No physical trace had been left behind as proof of this transformation but something inside had definitely shifted. All he could do now was try to conjure the strength to go on without her by his side.

He'd never really been an optimist, but he'd never considered himself a pessimist before, either. All this sounded incredibly dramatic, like it should belong in the diary of a twelve year old girl, but what could he do about that? It was the way he felt. He couldn't fool himself anymore.

The truth had come out. Too bad Luna didn't get to see it.

The sleeping draught was finally beginning to take effect, it seemed. He must be asleep right now, dreaming. Why else would Luna suddenly appear to be standing before his bed?

"Draco!" Whispered forcefully to snap him back to full alertness. "You're awake?"

He sighed, unimpressed with Dream Luna's obvious remark. "Mm. Dunno. Am I?."

Dream Luna just remained where she was, holding onto the railings of his bed, staring at him with her big eyes.

Coming to a sudden realization, he sat up with a start, the blanket covering him dropping with the motion so that his fabric clad chest and bare, muscled shoulders were exposed to her. "Luna!"

She gave a little smile, but there was an edge of unhappiness to it. "Hello Draco."

"What are you doing here?" His gaze bore into hers.

"Draco, you're hurt!" She noticed this despite the dark, coming to stand beside his bed instead of at the end of it, reaching out her little hand to cup his face. He winced, but didn't pull away from her. Flashbacks of that morning rose in him as she did so and just as he had then, he allowed his tired eyes to drift shut.

"It's not too bad," he heard himself mumble, his voice deep and rough with exhaustion and emotion, not conscious of having opened his mouth to say anything at all. "You should see the other guy." Only after the words had left him did he realize what a thing this was to say.

She withdrew and he opened his lids to look at her. She wasn't frowning but her usual peaceful expression was missing, which considering the circumstances wasn't unusual. "I did. The both of you look awful. Your minds must have been harassed by a whole flock of Nargles, I've not the slightest idea what the two of you were thinking."

Draco tried to ready himself for what would come next. The speech telling him that he'd done wrong, the goodbye forever. Luna was too good to drag something like this out, but he'd still better start preparing himself psychologically, crush that remaining spark of hope that had somehow survived. His tone remained flat and impersonal as he replied, "I guess we weren't thinking."

It was better this way. Better that she didn't know how much she had come to mean to him. Luna wouldn't want to hurt him, no matter that a day ago he'd have been glad to cause her distress. If she were aware of the role she played in the struggle unfurling within him she'd pity him, and that wouldn't do. He wanted _her_, mind, body, and soul, not her sympathy.

This shouldn't be a problem, considering that he didn't even deserve _that_.

While all this was occupying him he was unaware that Luna was still watching him. "What's wrong?"

He was brought back to reality with a crash, forced his demeanour to reflect nonchalance. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just tired. Was there something you wanted?"

"There are many things I want," she informed him thoughtfully, a smile shining through. Ah, there it was, that smile that he appreciated so much! It never failed to invoke a sense of wonder in him and right now it was like soothing balm to his fraught nerves, never mind that something about it hinted at sadness. "I couldn't say if I wanted any one thing more than another, except maybe for Mother to come back. But then, I suppose that isn't very likely, is it?"

He sat up straighter, her change of countenance lifting his hopes and spirits a little. "Well, what would you ask for if you had three wishes?"

Luna looked coyly at him, like the chaos he'd caused had been nothing, like they were back in detention and today had never happened. "That's a tough one. I want many things but yet I want for almost nothing. I think I'd feel a little selfish having three whole wishes to myself."

Draco shook his head at her, flashed a weak grin. "Sometimes you have to be a little selfish in life."

Luna tilted her head to the side, still smiling at him knowingly, looking like some sort of beautiful, mischievous fairy. "Oh?"

The brightness that had returned to Draco's eyes dulled and he retreated back in on himself at the cliffhanger within this utterance. He blinked at her, bitter even as he knew he didn't have the slightest right to be. "Yeah, but hey, just a thought: why are you here, anyway?"

"Why are any of us here? Where did man come from?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure about anything anymore."

Luna didn't seem much fazed. "That's perfectly normal, Draco. No need to be ashamed!"

He grimaced, trying and failing to keep from feeling defensive. "I'm not ashamed! Why would I be?"

She giggled, at him or something or other, it was hard to tell, and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "You tell me, Draco," when she'd sobered, but a smile still on her face and those big silvery blue eyes still twinkling.

She wasn't directly accusing him of anything, but guilt still fluttered in Draco's stomach. "Well," he looked down, away from her piercing gaze. "I guess...I've got some things I'm not so proud of."

Luna watched him in silence, swinging her legs aimlessly the same way that had so irritated him in Potions class. He didn't find it irritating now. "I suppose we all do."

"_I_ didn't."

She opened her mouth to respond, but the sound of Madam Pomfrey coming to check up on Draco interrupted her before she was given the chance. The two teens' glances met, agitated smiles on both their faces, giddy and wired at the prospect of being caught holding forbidden, after hours discourse. It was a well known fact that the medi-witch was incredibly strict about her rules concerning visiting hours.

"What do I do?" Luna mouthed, grabbing Draco's hand in fevered tension, suppressing wild laughter as they thought on what to do next.

"I don't know!" The Slytherin whispered back, overcome with mute humour by the situation, a manic grin illuminating his previously melancholic expression. They chuckled silently together as the sound of Madam Pomfrey's approach grew ever closer. Until, finally, Draco acted, pulling Luna to him with a hushed laugh by their still connected hands, assisting her in slipping between the covers into his bed, pressed snugly against him and drawing the blankets over her head, just in time. Not a second later, Madam Pomfrey appeared and he faced the woman with what he hoped was a straight face, trying hard to ignore Luna, who he could feel was still shaking with mirth.

"What's going on?" The healer asked, doing a quick study of the area. "I thought I heard talking in here."

"Definitely wasn't me," he assured her, squinting against the light from her wand as if she'd just woken him. "Unless I was talking in my sleep."

The elderly witch nodded slowly, as if she wasn't sure whether or not she believed him. Eventually, "Yes, the sleeping draught I gave you does have that effect on some people. I'll let you get back to sleep," and she'd left.

Luna surfaced from beneath the blankets with a quiet giggle. "That was some fast thinking, Draco."

He smirked, shrugged, more aware of the warmth of her body against his and sensations this brought forth in him than ever. "Close call."

Disregarding the palpable awkwardness that had, of a sudden, visibly assailed him, Luna cuddled back into the blankets, pulling him back with her so that they were sharing his pillow. "I'm rather comfortable," she shut her eyes in bliss, at ease lying there in the dark beside him. "I almost don't regret your being here here, hurt."

Draco turned so that he was facing her and on his side, growing more and more fond of occupying this limited amount of space with the girl beside him with each passing second. With Luna so plainly untroubled by the position she was currently in, some of the anxiousness that had been pressing on his chest lifted, making it much easier to forget about the worry he still held that his earlier actions had alienated her and instead concentrate on savouring this precious moment. He shifted a little, to be closer to her, and she didn't back away, for which he was glad. He dared to ask, "Why would you, in the first place?"

The Hospital Wing was pitch dark but, accustomed to it, he still managed to see that she was looking cheerful. Did this mean she'd react positively should he give in to the urge to lean in even closer and kiss her that had overcome him? Not knowing for sure, he just scarcely resisted, waiting instead for an answer, speculating what she might be pondering about. "Luna?" He called her to attention softly when she didn't immediately respond.

She turned onto her side also, their faces inches apart, staring into his eyes before speaking. "Of course, I wish you weren't in pain, Draco."

"Oh." Not quite a proclamation of passion for him. He appreciated that she cared about his well being, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. She wished he weren't in pain? That was all?

"I wish there was something I could do to help the two of you. As you know, Jeremy isn't in the best of conditions, either."

Remorse twisted inside him, but envy of the attention she expressed for Jeremy's state conquered it. "I know. I didn't really hold back, but he'll be fine. He deserved it."

Luna hummed some sort of compliance, more to assuage him than because she actually agreed. Something along the lines of, "I don't know about that, Draco. I believe that violence should only be used as a last resort."

"He started it. You'd have seen if you hadn't run off."

"Yes, I was rather confused, wasn't I? Shock does that to me, I guess."

"What were you up to, anyway?"

Luna blew out a puff of air, drew the blankets up to her chin, buying time to consider how to avoid giving a direct answer. Draco waited, watched her, curious and filled with suspense. "You can tell me."

Luna winced at him, apologetically. "I'm afraid I can't."

"What do you mean?" He was incredulous. However much he knew she didn't owe him anything, even as he knew he had no right to be. Of course she wouldn't want to tell him. It was expected considering she had no way of being certain that she could trust him, but still, the secrecy hurt.

She wouldn't spill. It was as simple as that. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm not at liberty to say. I'm sure you have secrets."

He regarded her doubtfully, unable to overcome his injured pride. "Are you kidding me, Luna? What, you think I'm going to go telling everyone what you tell me?"

She stared right back at him, holding his gaze, her own indecipherable, refusing to back down. "It's not my secret to tell. Witnessing your part in what happened tonight, I'm not sure that I would tell you even if I could. You're on the wrong side, Draco."

That was Luna, up front and frank, but he'd never known her to be partial before. At least, she'd never shown it. He sat up, drew away from her, brow creased scornfully.

"What are you talking about, Loon? There were two participants to what happened tonight. Have you seen my fucking face? Your good friend Jeremy is to thanks for that. Anyway, I made up for wrecking whatever it was you were planning by not ratting you or your friends out!"

For the first time ever, Luna's expression turned hard on him. To Draco's surprise and unhappiness she threw the bedclothes from herself roughly and rolled off the mattress and to her feet to begin pacing before the bed frame inattentively, gesturing frustratedly as she spoke.

"So, we're back to the name calling again, are we? See! I thought you were through with that! I know what you did, Draco, and I'm thankful for it, but if I can't believe with absolute conviction that you'll only ever call me by my actual name from here on, how can I possibly trust you with something I've been sworn to secrecy to keep?"

Feeling queasy, he listened to what she had to say without disruption. Fear that this time he'd gone too far, fear of losing her, pumped steadily through him as he watched her disbelievingly. Oh, what had he gone and done now? Yet despite the regret he was already feeling for being the cause of her current outburst, it still remained overly difficult to reign in his unwarranted pride.

"So that's it, is it? You don't trust me. Well, at least now I know it! Last time I bloody do anything for you!"

The words filled the air about them and hung there, whispered heatedly and now impossible to take back. Yet that was exactly what Draco was wishing with all his strength he had the ability to do, right now. Luna, who had halted on the spot, was surveying him with fire in her eyes. He couldn't tell whether she was angered or just discouraged with him but either way, the manner in which she was looking at him had his chest tightening with sharp pains.

She fixed him sadly. They hadn't been on speaking terms for very long, but the possibility of what they'd come to develop..._whatever_ it was, be on its way to ending this way, now, over such an unneeded dispute, was more heart wrenching than could have been expected. It was a short time to have built such a powerful bond, but powerful it was. They'd been friends, had begun to truly understand and accept each other, she'd thought. They'd been on the verge of really beginning to cherish each other, or at least she had, but now all that was smashed to pieces.

Such pessimism was overwhelming. She wasn't used to it, had an aptitude for looking on the bright side, even when things got really tough. When she missed her mother unbearably, when the daily mocking became too much, she'd take a deep breath and assure herself that everything would be alright. And it always did turn out all right, but at the moment even this knowledge didn't make her feel any better.

"First and last time," she agreed, but it was said bitterly and with tears in her voice that quickly sprang to her eyes. "Alright, well that's that, then, isn't it? I'll be going now." Draco watched her turn to leave, frozen where he was, wanting to get up and run to her and wrap her in his arms, but unable, stuck where he was. "See you in Potions tomorrow, Draco," as she tried unsuccessfully to force cheer into her voice, "get better soon!"

She slipped through the slit in the curtains pulled closed around them and walked away to disappear from both his sight and life together.

Draco remained in the exact same position she'd left him in, sitting up straight, leaning forward, staring hard at the curtain still fluttering from her passage as if this might be able to bring her back. He opened his mouth to call after her, forgetting where he was, but this turned out not to matter, because no words came. Instead, he gave a pitiful moan and stuffed his fist into his mouth, biting into his knuckles hard to keep himself from beginning to cry.

She'd bewitched him. Why else would he care so much whether she went or stayed after only two days of spending time with her? You couldn't miss what you didn't have, but yet with Luna gone the sun would disappear from his life. It was messed up, so messed up and he felt so weak, but yet he wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't love her, or at least he didn't know for sure that he did, but what was certain was that she was the best thing in his life right now.

He was so consumed in his own misery that he gave a little jump when, past the ever present darkness the curtains parted and the figure of a person became discernible. Surprised, he stared down at his blanket clad knees to avoid eye contact with the intruder, who was probably Madam Pomfrey. When he did dare to take a peek it was to lock eyes with the last person he'd expected to see.

"Luna." He swallowed to rid the thickness from his voice, but her name still escaped his lips sounding husky. He watched her come closer and then sit on the edge of his bed again, her round eyes still wet.

"I understand that you're hurt, have been hurt in your life, Draco, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt others. To hurt me."

He'd never heard anything more true in his life and suddenly the self pity disappeared, at least for the moment, and all that was left was hope and shame. "Yeah."

"You don't trust me. You don't trust that I'm looking out for your best interest. You don't trust that I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm telling you. Listen," she forced him to look her in the eyes out of sheer will. "I never will."

Warmth invaded him and such tenderness that it overpowered him, but still, he had to ask, the words coming out filled with sad longing, "Why can't you just tell me what you were doing tonight?"

Luna held his gaze calmly. "If we were on the same side, you wouldn't have to ask that question."

He heaved a sigh, indignant. Nobody got him like Luna, but nobody could make him crazier, either. "But we're not one the same side! We'll never be on the same side and not because I don't want to be."

"Of course you could be if you truly wanted to!"

"Not with my family."

Luna remained silent, but he got the feeling she still didn't really agree. No matter. She didn't have to agree. She just had to stay with him. "I wonder what your family's like."

Draco couldn't suppress a chuckle at her peculiarity. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Oh, but I do!" She turned so that her big eyes were smouldering into him, snuggled in close enough that Draco flushed a little bit. "Could I meet your parents, one day?"

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Sure, though I've no idea why you'd want to go do that."

She smiled secretly at him. "Curiosity."

"What are your parents like?"

He'd already voiced the question when it occurred to him that he'd said something wrong. Luna hadn't yet responded, seemed to be thinking over how to communicate her answer. His heart going out to her, he decided to make things easier for her by rephrasing the question. "What do you like the most about your dad?"

Luna's answer was immediate. "Everything."

Draco reached hesitantly for her hand before asking, "And your mother? You must miss her a lot."

Luna accepted his grasp willingly, a sad smile pulling at her lips as images of her dearly departed mother overwhelmed her. "Yeah. I really do."

Awkwardly, as he was unused to being so sentimental, "I'm here if you ever want to...talk about it. Just... so you know."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "And if I don't want to talk about it?"

Decidedly, "Then I'm here, too."

A grin. "Okay."

They remained in companionable silence for a short while, hands still linked. Draco couldn't help noticing that Luna had beautiful hands. They fit perfectly in his bigger ones. It was with a tenderness he hadn't even known he possessed that he stroked and squeezed and massaged them.

Things were perfect, too perfect to express when suddenly, "I'm sorry, Luna."

Had he really just apologized to Luna Lovegood? Well, that was a first, but yet he actually didn't feel at all conflicted about having done so.

Luna stayed dumb for a few moments. Draco thought she might have fallen asleep when, finally, she spoke up. "It's okay." If she was as surprised at the apology as he was, she was doing a very good job of hiding it.

But it wasn't okay. Being so easily forgiven only made him feel worse about all the misery he'd caused her. Usually he was pretty ruthless, but Luna he was genuinely sorry to have hurt. "I really am, you know."

She lay a featherlight touch on his arm. "I know. It's okay, Draco."

"You know," an incredulous smile spread across his face, "if someone had told me we'd be having this conversation, lying next to each other like this, a week ago I'd have called them mad. Taken it as an insult."

"Yes," she agreed, "our situation is definitely strange. You've smartened up since then, though," he could hear the teasing in her voice and it only helped reassure him that he really had been forgiven. "Why _are_ we having this conversation, at all, though, Draco? I don't want to jump to any conclusions, so please, enlighten me. The reason I've been thinking seems like it could never be a possibility in a million years."

He turned an appraising glance on her, the edge of smile entering his voice. "What possibility was that?"

"Oh no you shan't, you shan't get it out of me that easily!" Sudden vivacity had entered Luna and she regarded him with twinkling eyes as she spoke.

He chuckled again, pulled her back against him. "Can I guess?"

Luna nodded solemnly, blinking those beautiful, soulful eyes. "Go ahead."

"You like me?"

"Well, that's hardly difficult to see, is it?"

"I like you."

"Thank you, Draco."

"I like pudding."

"I thought you hated pudding!"

"I never said I hated pudding! Did I say I hated pudding? I'm pretty sure I never said that!"

"Yes, you did! I was most shocked at your dislike of it."

"Well, I've warmed up to it."

They remained in silence, still hand in hand, Luna's head resting on Draco's shoulder. She tilted so that she was looking up at him, so that he was looking into her face, smiled warmly at him before giving his shoulder a little kiss. A pleasant shock of sweetness filled him at her daring, goosebumps spread over the affected area. He chuckled a little, nervously, gave her hand a squeeze.

"So, what happens tomorrow, Draco?"

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What happens tomorrow?"

"You mean, will things go back to the way they were before?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. No."

"Shall we just see what happens, then?"

"Yes, that will probably be for the best."

"People will be talking."

"Let them talk."

"Do you want to be my partner in Potions tomorrow?"

He kissed her cheek, nuzzled the soft flesh affectionately, grinning at her through the dark. "That, on the other hand, I'm not sure about."

* * *

**A/N: There it is ! End of the chapter. Hope you guys liked it, it was a joy to write :) Let me know what you would personally have done differently if you find that any of the characters seemed OOC. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**xox Sacha**


End file.
